Draco Nos Volvemos A Ver (Parte I)
by Helena Grand
Summary: Despues de algunos años, hay personas que no cambia nada, aunque otras definitivamente se reinventan...Draco y Hermione son las dos caras de la misma moneda...
1. Rencuentro

.

. .

. . .

Declaro que los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de la grandiosa J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato, sin fines de lucro.

Esta historia esta terminada y consta de dos partes, la primera de 65 capítulos y la segunda de 41. Que ya han sido publicadas en su totalidad en otras plataformas; Potterfics y Wattpad. Decidí comenzar a subir los capítulos también a fanfiction conforme vaya editando la historia. Por lo que iré subiendo de uno a tres capitulo diario, pues estoy haciendo algunas pequeñas correcciones, que aunque no modifican el curso principal de la historia, son necesarios.

Esta ha sido la historia mas larga que he escrito hasta el momento y la única que tiene una segunda parte, por lo que le tengo un especial aprecio.

Como siempre agradezco profundamente sus comentarios. Espero que disfruten mi historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

Helena Grand

. . .

-1-

Rencuentro

. . .

Caminaba sin destino adentrándome en el bosque, los frondosos árboles dejaban filtrar un poco de luz por entre sus ramas llenas de hojas multicolores. Como cada otoño las hojas comenzaban a tomar diferentes tonalidades de café, amarillo y ocre. Se desprendían poco a poco alfombrando el camino de colores cálidos.

A cada paso se escuchaba el sonido de las hojas romperse bajo mis pies, parecía la niña de mis recuerdos, brincando entre montones de hojas para hacerlas crujir, pero me parecía divertido, me hacia recordar mi infancia en el jardín de mi casa y a mi madre. ¡Cuanto la extraño! Suspire con nostalgia por su recuerdo, a veces es difícil aceptar que ya no está a mi lado, que ya se ha ido.

Trate de sacar ese recuerdo de mi mente, aun me dolía mucho y prefería ocupar mi cabeza en otras cosas. Acostumbraba adentrarme en el bosque para encontrar un poco de paz. Mi casa estaba a poco distancia de este bosque por lo que lo conocía lo bastante bien para no perderme. Hoy era de eso días en los que tenia la necesidad de estar sola con mis pensamientos, era medio día por lo que el sol calentaba con su luminosos rayos dando una sensación sumamente agradable, aunque hacia algo de viento, los tupidos arboles me resguardaban.

Camine hasta llegar a mi lugar favorito. Un viejo árbol de raíces gruesas a la orilla del lago, era perfecto, podía pasar horas, sentada en aquellas raíces que formaban una cómoda silla de manera natural.

Me apetecía nadar un poco pero aunque traía mi toalla había olvidado mi traje de baño sobre mi cama, lo que recordé cuando buscaba en mi mochila y no encontré nada, además de un poco de comida, mi aparato de música y un libro que me había recomendado una amiga. Un poco decepcionada me puse los audífonos para escuchar música mientras leía un poco.

No dure mucho tiempo en mi lectura, en verdad deseaba poderme refrescar un poco, después de todo era una buena nadadora como decía mi padre.

Recordé a mi padre y otra vez sentí el punzante dolor entrando en mi pecho. El siguió a mi madre al año de que muriera ella. Ahora estaba sola. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que lloraba. Recordarles me seguía doliendo demasiado.

Tengo que superarlo, a ellos no les gustaría verme así, con ese pensamiento me levante y tome una decisión.

Después de todo no había nadie cerca, estaba en un lugar alejado, así que, porque no nadar en ropa interior. Así que me deshice de la blusa de manga larga y la camiseta, así como del pantalón y el calzado deportivo que llevaba. Ate mi cabello en una coleta y me dispuse a entrar al agua.

¡Brrrrr! en verdad estaba fría, pero era algo delicioso ya que el cuerpo se acostumbraba.

Nade por largo rato hasta que comenzó a arrugarse la piel de mis manos. Me acerque a la orilla y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba, por lo que me sobresalte y me zambullí para que no me vieran en paños menores.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Me pregunto un chico que por lo poco que pude ver ya que el sol me daba de frente y nublaba mi vista tendría unos 20 años. Enfadada por ser interrumpida le conteste. –No es obvio lo que hago.

Me pareció que el chico sonreía, le puse más atención aunque el sol se negaba a colaborar, lastimando mis ojos, parecía que era alto, pero fuera de su silueta no podía distinguir claramente como era.

-Vaya que sigues teniendo mal carácter. -me dijo con burla.

-¿Nos conocemos? -Pregunte vencida por la curiosidad, tratando de enfocar mi vista para descubrir de quien se trataba.

-Soy Zabini, para ser quien eres Granger tiene una memoria terrible. –Era evidente en su voz que parecía divertido por la situación, lo que solo logro enervarme mas.

Sentí palidecer cuando escuche el nombre, hacia ya tantos años que no veía a nadie del colegio, aparte claro de mis amigos más cercanos, que nunca imagine toparme con una serpiente y menos en estas circunstancias. No sabía qué hacer Zabini no parecía tener intenciones de irse y yo ya empezaba a congelarme en el agua. Pero decidí contestar.

-No es mala memoria Zabini, es solo el sol que me da de frente. Tú que hace por acá. –Dije en tono casual, lo más tranquila que pude dadas las circunstancias.

-Rentamos una cabaña cercas de aquí, es algo así como un rencuentro Slytherin. Draco se alegrara bastante de verte. -Dijo con sarcasmo para después llamar a gritos a su amigo.

No tenia opción si no salía de inmediato pronto llegaría Malfoy y compañía y menos podría salir. Sin más opciones y tomando valor salí del agua ante la mirada asombrada de Zabini. No se que tanto me miraba pero parecía que su mirada me traspasaba, ni siquiera me seque me coloque el pantalón y la camisa sin abrochar, recogí rápido mis cosas para emprender la retirada cuando los vi llegar.

Era Malfoy y Nott, deje cerca mi varita por si llegaba a necesitarla.

-Vaya mira que suerte encontrarte acá Granger. -Dijo con sarcasmo el estúpido Huron, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

-Lo mismo digo. -Contestes con todo desprecio.

No recordaba que llevaba la blusa desabrochada hasta que sentí sus miradas bajar, por lo que la abroche rápidamente.

-Si que has cambiado mucho Granger. -dijo Zabini. -No saben que espectáculo acabo de presenciar, quien diría que la come libros por excelencia tendría un cuerpo tan exquisito.

Eso me hizo enfurecer, por lo que sin pensarlo lance un hechizo que lo hizo volar, tenía claro que los otros dos no se quedarían tranquilos, pero no les tenía miedo.

-¡Vas a pagar! -Me amenazo Draco sacando su varita.

Pero no lo iba a dejar reaccionar, tenía bastante más práctica que los tres juntos y no me fue difícil dominarlos. Ate con cuerdas mágicas a los tres, espalda con espalda.

-No se preocupen en cinco minutos las cuerdas los soltaran. -Les dije para tranquilizarlos, aunque me miraban con profundo odio, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada tras 7 años de lidiar con ellos.

-¡Nos la vas a pagar inmunda sangre sucia! -Escupió con rabia Draco. -Sigues siendo la misma patética e insípida sabelotodo.

Sinceramente no se porque pero lastimo mi ego con sus estúpidas palabras. Desde el colegio me había hecho inmune a sus insultos, pero en esta ocasión simplemente no me apetecía dejarlo pasar

-Insípida y patética, ¡Pues veremos! - Me les acerque a los tres con mi mejor pose de mujer fatal, pero me pare frente a Draco, lo mire a los ojos hasta que logre llamar su atención, me le acerque a un mas a su rostro y lo bese. Al principio se resistió e intento morderme, pero al final sucumbió ante mis encantos.

-Pues creo Malfoy que no soy ni tan Patética, ni tan insípida ¿Verdad? –Le dije al terminar el beso y sin esperar respuesta me desaparecí.

Me aparecí en el patio de mi casa, con la ropa mojada y a medio poner, abrí la puerta y me dirigí a bañarme, había tenido una gran aventura al encontrarme con ese trió. Aunque lamentaba profundamente que por un buen tiempo ya no podría regresar al lago.

Cansada decidí que lo mejor era dormir, mañana me esperaba un nuevo trabajo en el ministerio. Pero por mas que lo intentaba el sueño no llegaba, no podía dejar de pensar en los bien que besaba el maldito Huron.


	2. Primer día

-2-

Primer día

. . .

Me levante temprano. Los nervios no me dejan en paz, siento una revolución en el estomago tal, que estoy a punto de vomitar del revoloteo que siento en el estomago, claro que no es para menos, ya hace dos años que no veo a los chicos y hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en el ministerio. Además no se mucho de ellos desde que me fui a trabajar al ministerio en Francia, lo poco que supe fue lo que me contaron por carta.

Aun no sé porque me fui realmente, claro que en mucho influyo que mi corta relación con Ron terminara, pero Harry también termino con Ginny y el no huyo desesperado como yo. En ocasiones pienso que de haberme quedado mis padres seguirían con vida y eso me hace sentir culpable. ¡Por Merlín! Ya deja de pensar en eso, que lo último que quiero hoy es hundirme otra vez en la depresión.

Tengo que verme despampanante, haber trabajado dos años en Francia me ayudo a conseguir un gran puesto en el ministerio de Londres, estaré a cargo del departamento "Regulación de Leyes Mágicas", aunque aún no se quienes serán mis subordinados me hace ilusión que volveré a ver a mis amigo, después de todo, terminaron siendo grande Aurores, Harry es jefe de departamento y Ron es su segundo al mando, así que siento que de alguna manera reviviremos nuestra gran amistad.

Ya me había bañado y arreglado, peinando mi larga cabellera en un chongo alborotado, pero aun no me decidía entre el vestido negro o el rojo, ambos me gustan mucho, pero no se cual será el adecuado para mi primer día de trabajo, quiero verme bien pero no exagerada.

Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que si no me apuraba se me haría tarde, así que pensé que lo mejor era decidirlo al estilo muggle, así que lance una moneda al aire. Cara me pongo el rojo, cruz voy por el negro, ¡Listo!

Termine saliendo de mi casa con el tiempo justo para llegar a ver al señor ministro para reportarme. Desaparecí a unos metros de mi casa al inicio del bosque para no ser vista.

Fue una entrevista corta con el ministro, ya nos conocíamos bastante bien, sin mencionar que el ministro Francés casi me suplico que me quedara allá y me dio excelentes cartas de recomendación, aunque en realidad no las necesitaba mucho después de graduarme también como Auror con los chicos, estudie leyes, un poco arte y algunos cursos de medimagia muy útiles en primeros auxilios. Durante los dos años en Francia me hice de algunas especialidades, pero a pesar de las buenas ofertas que tenia en Francia, yo ansiaba regresar a mi hogar, más ahora que me sentía tan sola.

. . .

Cierto pelirrojo se quedo embobado al ver a una hermosa mujer castaña platicando animadamente con el ministro de magia en una de los pasillos, se preguntaba quien era, no recordaba haberla visto, de hecho podía asegurar que de conocerla nunca la habría olvidado. Traía un llamativo vestido color rojo ceñido al cuerpo, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, que dejaba ver su maravillosa silueta, una estrecha cintura y unas curvas de ensueño y que decir de sus bien torneadas piernas que le quitaron el aliento. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un chongo que dejaba al descubierto un cuello largo de piel bronceada bellísimo, no alcanzaba a ver su rostro porque estaba de espaldas, pero por las miradas de los acompañantes del ministro debía tener un rostro hermoso.

Sin pensar le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas a su amigo Harry que estaba hablando con uno de los Aurores, llamado Samuel. Necesitaba comprobar que el también veía a aquel ángel que estaba a escasos metros de ellos.

Harry se sobresalto un poco por el golpe en sus costillas y miro un poco confundido al pelirrojo que veía embobado hacia otra dirección con los ojos sumamente abiertos y la boca entre abierta, con su rostro lleno de admiración. Siguió su mirada buscando la razón por la que su amigo se encontraba en tal estado de bloqueo. Y así la vio, una mujer de espaldas hablaba con el señor ministro y algunas personas que solo conocía de vista, ahora entendía la reacción de Ron, era imposible no quedar impresionado con el porte de aquella mujer, la visión de su espalda era soberbia, la miro tan fijamente que parecía que la escaneaba, poso sus ojos en aquellas largas y bien formadas piernas, siguió por su trasero y se detuvo un poco en aquella cadera y cintura sexi, el vestido rojo dejaba ver bastante piel por el escote en su espalda, tenía un bonito color de piel. Pensó que algo en ella le resultaba familiar pero no sabía que era.

No eran los únicos en ver de esa manera aquella guapa chica, la mayoría de los varones del lugar ya habían notado su presencia y la miraban con admiración y deseo, claro que tampoco faltaba las miradas celosas y criticas de las mujeres.

Justo en ese momento vieron a la chica despedirse del ministro y sus acompañantes y giro lentamente hasta encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos chicos.

. . .

Ya quería despedirme del ministro para ir en busca de los chicos, pero la platica parecía interminable, incluso quería llevarme hasta mi lugar del trabajo para que me instalara, sin embargo, pude conversarlo de que poder hacerlo sola. Además me estaba incomodando demasiado las miradas clavadas en mi, creo que debí haberme puesto el vestido negro, era mas discreto, pero que le vamos a hacer ya estoy aquí.

Me despedí lo mas cortes que pude del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, sus acompañantes comenzaban a hartarme con sus mirabas que casi me desnudan. Y cuando di vuelta, ahí estaban las dos personas que más deseaba ver en este momento. A unos cuantos metros viendo en mi dirección con unas caras que no pude entender de todo; sorpresa, desconcierto, ¿Admiración? Me limite a sonreírle con una profunda emoción y camine hacia ellos, que no dejaban de verme como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma, no se movieron ni un centímetro, estaban estáticos como si un hechizo los hubiera clavado en el piso, y se notaban sus mejillas sonrojadas, bueno Ron tenia toda la cara colorada y la boca entre abierta y seguía mirándome de arriba a bajo de una manera que comenzó a incomodarme.

-¿Bueno me van a saludar o no? -Les pregunte ya un poco molesta por esa reacción tan rara en ellos, esperaba que al menos le diera un poco de gusto volverme a ver.

-¿Hermione? -Pronunciaron mi nombre al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver confundidos, para después verme de nuevo con sorpresa y los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Vamos chicos que tan pronto me olvidaron. -les dije haciendo un puchero.

-No es eso. -Dijo por fin Harry acercándose a mi dudando en si abrazarme o no. -Es solo que te ves diferente.

-¡Estas guapísima! -Soltó Ron con la cara aun mas rojo.

-¡No sean tontos! soy la misma, Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga ¿Qué no merezco un abrazo de mis mejores amigo? -Les dije regalándole mí mas coqueta sonrisa. Parece que por fin reaccionaron y correspondiendo con sus típicas sonrisas llenas de afecto, me abrazaron al mismo tiempo tan fuerte que casi me sofocan. -No saben lo feliz que estoy por volverlos a ver.

-También te extrañamos mucho. -Contesto Harry desasiendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías de visita? -Pregunto Ron aun sin soltarme.

-Es que quería que fuera sorpresa, además no vengo de visita, vengo para quedarme. Soy la nueva encargada del departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas, aunque si no me convence puedo entrar en el departamento de Aurores. –Les conté con emoción. –Así que después de esta rara bienvenida me hacen el favor de acompañarme al mi nuevo lugar del trabajo y si quieren más tarde vamos a comer juntos.

Los dos aceptaron, pero por lo que pude ver en sus caras cuando le dije en que departamento trabajaría parecía ocurrir algo malo, pero no dijeron nada, así que supongo que estoy otra vez medio paranoica.

El recorrido fue corto, llegamos a una puerta de fina madera con el letrero de "Regulación de Leyes Mágicas" con letras doradas, estaba girando el pomo de la puerta cuando Harry me detuvo.

-Creo que es mejor advertirte.

-¿Advertirme que? –Pregunte un poco preocupada por su reacción, no me gustaba el tono de Harry, ni la cara de preocupación de Ron. –¡Vamos! dime ya no me asustes que ocurre.

-Es que en este departamento trabajan dos serpientes que conoces bastante bien de Hogwarts, supongo que por eso el ministro te mando precisamente a ti para que los vigilaras.

-Bueno no creo que eso sea tanto problema. -Conteste restándole importancia, después de todo, ¿Que tan malo puede ser?

-El Problemas es que es el Estúpido Huron volador y su inseparable amigo Zabini. –Soltó con desprecio Ron, con los puños apretados de solo mencionarlos.

-No serán problema se los aseguro, no se preocupen se cuidarme muy bien sola. -Dije tratando de aparentar seguridad, aunque a decir verdad estaba un tanto temerosa, apenas ayer había enfrentado a ese par y no los había dejado muy bien parados. -No es necesario que entren conmigo. -Les dije tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento mayor. Pero claro estos dos nunca me hacen caso, Harry se me adelanto y abrió la puerta entrando primero, seguido de Ron, no me quedo de otra que quedarme tras de ellos porque no me dejaron espacio para pasar.

-Mira lo que el viento nos trajo Blaise, los héroes de los últimos tiempos, el Gran Harry Potter mejor conocido el cara rajada y Ronald el pobretón Weasley, a que debo el desagrado de su visita. –Escuche la voz inconfundible del rubio hurón. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado, tanto Harry como Ron sacaron su varitas y le apuntaron, por lo poco que alcance a ver Malfoy y Zabini hicieron lo mismo.

-¡Accio Varitas! -Conjure, para no darles tiempo para atacarse, me parecía increíble que aun a estas alturas las rencillas siguieran siendo tan fuerte, aunque quien soy yo para juzgarlos, tomando en cuenta que termine amarrando a tres serpientes un día antes.

Cuando tuve las cuatro varitas en mis manos, empuje a Ron y a Harry para poder pasar. Malfoy y Zabini me veían furiosos, parecía que no se les había pasado el enojo conmigo, podía sentir sus miradas feroces clavadas en mi espalda.

-¡Buen día! –Salude con indiferencia ante las miradas de desaprobación de mis amigos y las de furia de las serpientes.

-Tenía que ser Granger, ¿Que demonios haces aquí? -Soltó con desprecio el rubio que estaba temblando de rabia apretando fuerte sus puños hasta que se tornaron sus nudillos blancos.

-Nos debes una muy grande de ayer, Granger. -Dijo Zabini igual de enojado.

Harry y Ron me miraron confundidos, no entendían las palabras de Zabini, yo solo me hice la loca para no tenerles que dar en ese momento explicaciones.

-Bueno basta ya, a estas alturas deberían aprender a comportarse. -Dije tranquila. -Agradezco que me acompañaran hasta acá pero ya pueden irse nos veremos en la comida.

-Si crees que te vamos a dejar sola con este par estás loca. -Dijo Ron tan rojo como siempre

-¡He dicho que se vayan! -Les dije firmemente, estaba cansada que me subestimaran, sabia cuidarme muy bien, así que los mire amenazante y parece que funciono Ron se puso un poco pálido al igual que Harry. -Tengan sus varitas, nos vemos en la comida, gracias de nuevo. -dije ya mas calmada y sonreí levemente para que no se enojaran conmigo.

Los vi irse no muy seguros de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero eso no lo iba a negociar, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con este par antes de que las cosas se complicaran todavía más.

-¡Por favor, siéntense! -Les pedí amablemente pero al parecer eso los hizo enojar aun mas, y avanzaron amenazantes aun sin tener sus varitas que aun permanecían en mi mano. No me gusta aprovecharme pero tenía que dejar las cosas clara y sino había otra manera usaría la fuerza. Tenía mucha práctica con los hechizos no verbales, así que con un simple movimiento de varita, ya los tenia sentados y amarrados a unas sillas cercanas.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia! -Soltó con odio Malfoy.

-Cuida tu real lengua Malfoy si no quieres que te la corte. -Amenace dejándome llevar un poco. -Quiero hacer las cosas bien pero si no me dan oportunidad no podre.

-¿Que demonios quieres? -Pregunto Zabini tratando de soltarse.

-Primero tienen que calmarse, solo quiero disculparme por lo ocurrido ayer, pero deben de reconocer que también fue su culpa, yo solo me defendí

-No me digas que solo viniste a disculparte Granger. -Dijo con sarcasmo Malfoy.

-No en realidad vengo a tratar otro asunto, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes de manera civilizada, así que los desatare pero les pido que no intenten nada, solo quiero arreglar las cosas. -Les dije y con un movimiento de varita los libere. Aun se veían sumamente enojados pero al menos no intentaron atacarme, puse sus varitas en un escritorio cercano antes de continua, trataba de que se relajaran un poco.

-Ya suelta lo que tengas que decir para que te largues, aborrezco tu presencia. -El Huron volador ha hablado.

Me sentí sumamente enojada, pero trate de controlarme tenía una mejor manera de hacerle pagar sus insultos. Así que contraataque poniendo mi mejor cara. -Bueno ya que prefieren que vaya directo al asunto, les informo que a partir de hoy soy su jefa. Me asignaron en este departamento y ustedes dos estarán a mi cargo. No espero tener una amistad con ninguno de los dos, pero exijo respeto y que sean profesionales, déjense de niñerías y rencillas del pasado. Fuera del ministerio podemos seguir siendo enemigos, pero dentro, más les vale portarse a la altura y sino le parece pueden pedir su transferencia a otro departamento. -Sin más me levante con elegancia y me dirigí hacia una puerta que tenía un cartel en la puerta que decía Director, con un movimiento de varita el letrero se modifico con letras doradas y grandes decía: Hermione J. Granger, Directora.

Cuando iba cerré la puerta a mi espalda puede ver que aun permanecían sentados ese par, estaban pálidos y por lo que pude notar en Shock. Después de un rato se escucho un sonoro golpe, una puerta se había sido cerrada con demasiada fuerza.

Se avecinan tiempos difíciles, pero más les vale a ese par irse con cuidado si no me quieren conocer en verdad enojada, ya no soy la misma niñita que molestaban e insultaban sin consecuencias, ahora soy una mujer, una bruja capaz de grandes cosas que no se dejara volver a humillar por nadie.


	3. Ya recorde por que me fui

**-3-**

 **Ya recordé por que me fui**

 **. . .**

Estuve entretenida en una pila de papeles que ya descansaba sobre mi ahora escritorio, tenía dos charolas de documentos esperando mi revisión y otra más para firmar y liberar las leyes que ya habían sido aprobadas por el anterior Director del departamento, supe gracias al ministro que era un mago muy capacitado que se había jubilado un poco antes de lo previsto, por lo que ahora tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente.

Estaba tan metida ya en mis labores que no note que ya era un poco tarde, y que seguramente si me entretenía más tiempo vendrían a buscarme Harry y Ron, por lo que me pare rápidamente, conociéndolos, armarían otro enfrentamiento.

Cuando salí, sentí la mirada penetrante de Zabini, al parecer el que había salido hecho una furia era Malfoy, y por lo que pude ver aun no regresaba. Si quería que ellos aprendieran a comportarse también yo tenía que hacerlo para demostrarles que yo si tengo la suficiente clase para estar a la altura de las circunstancias, así que decidida me acerque al escritorio de Zabini.

En cuanto me vio acercarme se tenso, supongo que quería tomar su varita para atacarme, por lo que camine con cautela y trate de parecer tranquila, le sonreí ligeramente para tranquilizarlo un poco y funciono, siguió un poco tenso pero al menos ya no me veía con ganas de querer matarme.

-Zabini, en verdad lamento mucho lo ocurrido y espero que podamos formar un buen equipo de trabajo. -le dije con sinceridad sonriendo un poco. -Voy a comer regreso mas tarde.

-Está bien. -Fue lo único que contesto, pero al menos había contestado.

Camine rumbo a la salida sintiendo su mirada fija en mi espalda, pero trate de moverme con seguridad no iba a dejar intimidar por un Slytherin. Cuando estaba girando el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió abruptamente, frente a mi estaba Malfoy, supongo que pensó que ya me había ido a comer, pero para mi satisfacción no fue así.

Parecía aun molesto sus ojos brillaban con odio al verme y su quijada se mantenía tensa, note su puño apretarse con fuerza, estaba preparado para atacar a la menor provocación, quería aniquilarme en ese momento, por su actitud pude darme cuenta que me estaba retando, no pretendía moverse un centímetro para dejarme pasar, solo esperaba que yo lanzara el primer hechizo para justificarse. ¿Qué voy hacer? Me asalto la duda, ¿Qué era lo correcto? De inmediato llego la respuesta a mi mente.

-Qué bueno que regresaste Draco. -Le dije lo más dulcemente posible mientras le miraba a los ojos. Lo logre me di cuenta en el momento que su mirada asesina se esfumo para darle paso a la más profunda confusión, aproveche el momento para actuar rápidamente antes de que se recuperara. -Se que podemos lograr un buen trabajo juntos. -Le tome la mano para estrecharla con la mía, le sonreí lo mas sinceramente posible y lo moví un poco para pasar rápidamente a su lado. -Nos vemos más tarde, voy a comer. -fue lo último que dije sin querer voltear, sabia que cuando reaccionara estaría todavía más enojado que antes, contaba con que era lo suficientemente suspicaz para darse cuenta que lo había manipulado. Mi madre decía, "Nunca hay que menospreciar los encantos femeninos". Inevitablemente otra vez hablando de mi madre, cuanto la extraño.

Mis suposiciones no eran equivocadas, me tope con Harry y Ron a unos metros de mi oficina, ya iban a buscarme pensando lo peor. En cuanto los vi les sonreí y moví mi cabeza de manera negativa. -Nunca cambian. -Les dije mientras me acercaba para abrazarlos. Ellos solo se sonrojaron un poco y levantaron los hombros. Que podía hacer si no quererlos más con todo y su sobreprotección y sus celos de hermanos mayores.

Me cole en medio de los dos, colgandome de sus brazos, así caminamos por los pasillos del ministerio, rumbo a un restaurant cercano del ministerio donde acostumbran comer. He de decir que fue un poco incomodo el trayecto, porque Harry y Ron se la pasaron fulminando con la mirada a todo aquel que se atrevía a mirarme de forma poco apropiada, según ellos.

Llegamos en solo unos minutos, el lugar era sencillo, pero acogedor, era de tres pisos y tenía balcón, nos instalaron en una mesa en esa área y un mesero muy amable nos ofreció el menú, esto pareció que les molesto un poco a los chicos.

-Ahora que pasa. -Les pregunte con fastidio, ya estaba cansada de su sobreprotección.

-¿Que no te das cuenta de cómo te ven? -contesto molesto Ron.

-No sé a que te refieres. -En verdad ya me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-Que todos te comen con los ojos. -comento algo apenado Harry

-Y que hay de malo con eso. -Les conteste mientras me paraba y giraba lentamente en el mismo lugar y los mire. -No veo el inconveniente a que me vea, no me pasara nada con ello, ¿No creen? –Pregunte.

-Es que has cambiado tanto Hermione, que no pareces ser la misma persona. -Me dijo Ron con el rostro enrojecido.

-Que esperabas que siguiera siendo la misma aburrida, insípida sabelotodo de siempre, la invisible come libros, la rata insufrible de biblioteca, la cosa pegajosa que se aferra de la fama de sus amigos y la matada del pasado, como me llamaba tu amiguita Lavender, ¡Pues no! Me canse en ser esa persona que nadie notaba. -Le conteste enojada a Ron recordando cada palabra hiriente que me dijo la estúpida de Brown cuando supo que estaba de novia con Ronald y que el simplemente se quedo callado, sin defenderme al menos, dándole la razón. Ahora pasado el entusiasmo de volver a verlos, recordaba que esa fue la razón por la que terminamos y me fui a Francia. Pero no le iba a demostrar cuanto me dolía aun recordar todos esos insultos y su falta de apoyo. Respire suavemente y con toda elegancia me senté de nuevo. -Pero eso es pasado Ron, he cambiado sí, pero no veo nada malo con eso, todos cambiamos, tampoco ustedes son los mismos. -Le dije mirándolos a ambos de arriba abajo de manera coqueta.

Fue gracioso ver como ambos se tensaron y se pusieron sumamente rojos. A decir verdad si cambie mucho, pero me gustaba ser así, poder decir lo que siento y pienso sin miedo. Además me gustaba sentirme admirada, deseada por los chico, después de tanto tiempo de ser prácticamente un fantasma para todos, era reconfortante despertar interés en los demás.

El tiempo se va sumamente rápido que no nos damos cuenta, después del pequeño incidente al recordar a la odiosa Lavender, charlamos de muchas cosas, así me entere que Luna era medimago en San Mungo en el área pediátrica, Neville seguía de profesor de Herbología y Ginny jugada con las arpías de manera profesional.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde y teníamos que regresar a trabajar. Me acompañaron de regreso pero les pedí que me dejaran en el pasillo no quería mas confrontaciones y que las cosas estuvieran más tensas con su nuevo equipo de trabajo.

Respire profundo antes de abrir la puerta y trate de poner mi mejor cara, tenía que ser valiente y demostrar que este cambio no era solo la apariencia, es algo más profundo. Gire el pomo de la puerta y entre, ya estaban ahí Draco y Zabini, seguían tensos pero al menos parecían menos hostiles, cerré la puerta tras de mi tomando mas aire. -Buenas tardes chicos ¿Qué tal su comida? -Pregunte con amabilidad, se voltearon a ver uno a otro confundidos sin decir palabra alguna y después me voltearon a ver fijamente como si no entendieran lo que les decía. -Vamos chico, no creo que dos Slytherin como ustedes no sepan comportarse de manera adecuada, les salude, trato de que llevemos una relación laboral aceptable, se que tenemos un pasado un tanto turbio pero creo que es posible llegar a llevarnos de buena manera. -Al no recibir respuesta continúe mi camina a mi oficina. -Puede ser tan fácil o tan difícil como quieran, ustedes deciden. -Dije al cerrar la puerta

Apenas me había sentado tras mi escritorio y comenzaba a revisar lo pendientes cuando tocaron a la puerta. –Adelante. -Dije sin dejar de leer los documentos.

-Estamos de acuerdo en formar parte de tu equipo. -Escuche la voz de Zabini

Levante la vista y ahí estaban las dos serpientes, Malfoy y Zabini. -Me agrada escuchar eso. -Les conteste con sinceridad. -Por favor siéntense, lo mejor sería que me pusieran al día.

No fue una conversación muy fluida, pero me pusieron al corriente con los pendientes, las nuevas leyes para aprobar, así como las que ese habían rechazado, parecía que ambos eran muy buenos en leyes. Después de todo no estaba resultando tan mal.

Bueno eso pensaba, de no ser por aquella conversación que tuvieron ese par de Slytherin cuando salí a comer y de la que me enteraría de una forma muy poco agradable poco después.


	4. Tres pueden jugar el mismo juego

.

. .

. . .

-4-

Tres pueden estar en el mismo juego

. . .

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada al departamento, mi relación laboral con Malfoy y Zabini después de todo resulto ser muy buena, son muy profesionales, en solo pocos días logramos sacar todo el trabajo atrasado, incluso recibimos las felicitaciones por parte del Ministro, ya que el departamento era de los más eficientes, el que tenía más y mejores resultados que cualquier otro.

Es agradable regresar al hogar, me brinda muchas satisfacciones mi trabajo, además de que logre llevar una relación armoniosa con el par Malfoy-Zabini que por si solo representaba un gran logro.

Comía casi todos los días con los chicos, que me contaban cada una de las sus aventuras que tuvieron en mi ausencia.

Harry después de lo ocurrido con Ginny no ha vuelto a tener novia formal, según dice, es porque no tiene tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a alguien, aunque yo creo que más bien se debe a que no ha podido olvidar del todo a mí amiga. No puedo juzgar de ninguna manera las decisiones que tomo Ginny respecto a su vida, se que quiere mucho a Harry, pero todos pasamos por cosas muy fuertes y ahora ella quiere disfrutar un poco de su autonomía, al menos por ahora lo que la hace más feliz es jugar Quidditch. Bueno aunque también por otro lado, a pesar de que Harry no tiene pareja formal eso no le impide salir con frecuencia con diferentes "amigas". Y no es para menos considerando el hombre que se ha convertido, dejando de lado toda la fama que le precede, es un chico sumamente guapo, de no ser porque es uno de mis mejores amigos y de haber comprobado que relacionarse con amigos no dejan nada bueno, yo me apuntaría en la lista de admiradoras y "amigas" con las que sale Harry.

Por Ginny me entere que después de que termine con Ron y me fui a Francia, el empezó a andar de nuevo con Lavender, pero según me dijo no duro mucho. Eso es lo que yo llamo justicia divina, al parecer Ron encontró a Brown poniéndole el cuerno en su propia cama con un tipo que acababa de presentarle la muy sínica como su primo. Así que pensé que ya no valía la pena desgastarme buscando venganza con Ron por ser un traidor que no me defendió de su amada, que termino demostrándole lo corriente y fácil que era, después de todo pago su error y con creses, así que hice como si no supiera nada y se empato el marcador, ya no le debía nada, ni él a mí y tan amigos como siempre.

Casi todos los días comíamos juntos en el mismo lugar, he de confesar que se terminaron acostumbrando a las pasiones y miradas que levantaba a mi paso. Seguían siendo un tanto protectores pero al menos ya no miraban a los demás como si quisieran matarlos.

Podría decir que por fin después de tantos meses, me sentía plena, ya puedo pensar en la muerte de mis padres de manera menos dolorosa, por primera vez pude contarles a los chicos lo sucedido en Francia. Les invite ese fin de semana a comer a mi casa y comencé a contarles.

Después de comer comencé mi relato tomando un poco de aire, claro que omití solo algunos detalles para no hacer sentir mal a Ron, recordando que era por su causa que me había ido en primer lugar, empecé al contarles -Mis papas se habían mudado conmigo a Francia, no deseaban dejarme sola, (menos después de enterarse que su única hija tenía roto el corazón por un idiota que no la había sabido valorar). Los primeros meses sobreviví gracias a ellos, mi mama especialmente me acompañaba y apoyaba en todo momento, ella fue la que me animo a cambiar mi aspecto, fue capaz de inscribirme en clases y cursos de modelaje, maquillaje y modales, algo a lo que accedí solo porque ella me lo pidió, yo no estaba muy convencida, pero no puedo negar que me encanto el resultado, fue una transformación drástica y profunda, en la que mi querida mama estuvo conmigo paso a paso. En un año logre personalmente lo que no había podido lograr en varios años como la mejor bruja, aprendí a quererme a mi misma para así poder querer de manera más sana a las personas que me rodean.

Hice una pausa al llegar a esta parte de la historia para tomar un poco de aire. -Pero el día fatal llego sin previo aviso, mis padres habían ido a pasar un fin de semana al campo, era un día lluvioso y ya iban de regreso a casa, yo no los había podido acompañar por mi trabajo. Según apareció en los informes del accidente un auto invadió el carril por el que iban mis padres y al tratar de esquívalo las llantas patinaron por la lluvia, perdieron el control y se estrellaron contra un árbol. Mi mama murió de manera instantánea, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de ella, de recordarle cuanto la amaba y lo agradecida que estaba con ella. Mi papa sobrevivió pero su salud se deterioro rápidamente, mas por la ausencia de mi mama, siento que el solo se dejo vencer, deseaba ir a su encuentro, así un año después mi papa murió.

Me dolió mucho recordar, pero necesitaba sacarlo, sin embargo, inevitablemente al rememorar aquellos trágicos sucesos siento un gran dolor que se apodera de mi pecho y no me deja respirar, comience a llorar hecha en un ovillo en el sillón en medio de los chicos que ya me abrazaban delicadamente para consolarme, yo estaba abrazado con fuerza mis piernas con mis brazos, llorando compulsivamente como cuando tenía apenas 4 años y me asustaban las tormentas, y llore aun mas fuerte al saber que ya no vendrá mi madre a consolarme y a decirme que todo estará bien, que todo pronto pasara.

Me gire un poco y abrase con fuerza y necesidad de encontrar consuelo y calidez a Harry, Ron me abrazaba a su vez frotando mis hombros intentando calmarme. Pasamos así unos minutos hasta que me pude calmar del todo. -Lamento mucho que me vean así, pero creo que necesitaba sacarlo. -Dije como disculpa a mis amigos que me veían fijamente, mientras limpiaba un poco mi cara con un pañuelo.

-Sabes que no hay problema Mione, gracias por confiar en nosotros. -Me dijo Harry acariciando mi mejilla.

Me di cuenta por la cara de Ron que se sentía de alguna manera responsable por haberme ido, a pesar de que yo no le reproche nada, lo conocía tan bien que no necesitaba que me dijera nada para saber lo mas que se sentía.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mi decisión irme, lo menos que necesito es que te sientas mal por eso, no ha sido culpa de nadie. -Le dije a Ron y le bese la mejilla abrazándolo. -Las cosas simplemente pasan y no podemos hacer nada más que aceptarlas y tratar de seguir adelante y ustedes dos son ahora mi familia. ¿Verdad que si? -Les pregunte haciendo pucheros.

Los dos comenzaron a reír por mi cara y yo me lance a ellos haciéndoles cosquillas, aunque claro que perdí cuando los dos contraatacaron.

A pesar de haber recordado cosas dolorosas fue un fin de semana muy bueno, contarles esa parte tan triste de mis vida me hacia sentir un poco más ligera un gran peso se quito de mi espalda.

*o*O*o*

Otra semana más de trabajo arduo, tanto que no pude salir a comer con los muchachos, tenía que quedarme en la oficina con Malfoy y Zabini para terminar de analizar algunas leyes que eran urgentes para el ministerio y teníamos que entregar antes del viernes, por eso teníamos que quedarnos después del horario y comer lo que pedíamos en la misma oficina.

La relación con ambos Slytherin era mucho más cordial cada vez, incluso a veces eran medianamente amables, aunque no puedo negar que su manera de mirarme me ponía un poco nerviosa, en especial la de Malfoy.

-Bueno chicos por fin terminamos. -Les dije con una gran sonrisa de alivio. -Y a penas es jueves.

-Eso es genial ya necesitamos descansar. -Dijo con cansancio Zabini

-Que les parece si vamos a festejar, yo los invito. -Les dije sin pensar como si fuéramos lo mejores amigos. Los dos me miraron confundidos. -Bueno si no quieren no hay problema. -Dije un poco mas seria.

-No a decir verdad me encetaría. -contesto Zabini titubeando un poco.

-A mi me parece bien, pero estaría mejor el día de mañana por la noche. -por fin contesto Malfoy, con una sonrisa que le causo un poco de desconfianza.

-Bueno entonces así quedamos, entonces hasta mañana, hay que aprovechar que hoy terminamos temprano para irnos. -Les dije y recogí mis cosas para irme.

Ya iba llegando a la salida del ministerio cuando recordé que había dejado mi abrigo colgado en el perchero, así que me regrese por él, ya que afuera hacia algo de frio.

Cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta la voz de Malfoy me detuvo, lo que dijo me dejo Helada.

-No entiendo que quieres lograr. -Le pregunto Zabini

-Solo burlarme un rato de la sangre sucia, mañana por la noche la llevaremos al mejor lugar donde el ministro tendrá una reunión, al más elegante, lujoso y caro, donde solo se puede entrar de gala. -Dijo con burla Malfoy, y yo sentía que me hervía la sangre desde el mismo momento que me llamo sangres sucia.

-Sigo sin entender, que pretendes. -Dijo con aburrimiento Zabini

-Quiero humillarla, por eso la llevaremos a un lugar donde la impura no se imagina para demostrarle que somos mejores que ella. Se verá tan insignificante a nuestro lado que eso será reconfortante después de las humillaciones que nos a hecho pasar la impura. -Dijo con todo desprecio el hurón.

Estaba tentada en abrir la puerta y lanzarle un par de hechizos para hacerlo pagar, pero algo me hizo detenerme y seguir escuchando.

-Y eso es solo el principio Zabini, recuerda nuestra apuesta el primero en llevársela a la cama gana 1,000 galeones, recuerda que solo por eso la estoy aguantando todavía. La desgraciada esta buenísima y tiene que pagar lo que nos hizo. -Soltó el rubio con resentimiento antes de reír a carcajadas.

Furiosa me fui sin entrar, tenía que vengarme pero sería más inteligente que ese par de estúpidos.

Querían jugar, pues tres pueden estar en el mismo juego. Se me había ocurrido una gran idea.


	5. ¿Querían Jugar? pues jugaremos

.

. .

. . .

-5-

¿Querían Jugar? Pues jugaremos.

. . .

Llegue a mi casa temblando un poco, ya fuera por la fresca noche o por la rabia que sentía por todas las estupideces que escuche de la boca del Huron volador, sus palabras me taladraban la cabeza. Quería humillarme, ansiaba vengarse de mí, cuando yo no le he hecho nada que lo amerite.

No soy una santa, sé que me equivoque al amarrarlos, pero ya me había disculpado, además yo sí tendría razones verdaderas para desear vengarme de ese par, por las muchas veces que me humillaron con sus palabras llenas de desprecio y odio, por la vez que me hechizo Malfoy en la escuela y me hizo crecer los dientes, yo si tenía derecho de pedir venganza y no lo había hecho esperando dejar atrás todos esos malos recuerdos e intentando empezar de nuevo. Pero ya que quieren guerra, guerra tendrán.

¿Quieren llevarme a la cama? ¿Quieren conquistarme? habrá que ver quien resulta conquistador y quien conquistado. ¿Quieren opacarme llevándome a un sitio glamoroso? Veremos si lo logran.

Si quieren jugar con fuego, que se atengan a las consecuencias, que bien pueden resultar quemados.

Aun enojada fui a mi armario a buscar uno de los tantos vestidos que había comprado en mi estancia en Francia y que era perfecto para mañana, claro que no les haría saber que estoy al tanto de sus planes, necesitaba fingir para que no se dieran cuentas que los he descubierto.

. . .

Me levante temprano, necesitaba buscar mi viejo bolso de cuentas, requería guardar muchas cosas en poco espacio, después de guardar todo lo que necesitaba, lo metí dentro de un pequeño bolso de mano negro, no quería llamar la atención.

Fui al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha de agua caliente para tranquilizarme y jugar muy bien mis cartas, hoy sabrían esas dos serpientes quien es Hermione Granger.

Después de casi media hora salí del baño más relajada, seque mi cabello y lo peine, me puse un bonito vestido azul de un solo tirante, arriba de la rodilla, muy ceñido al cuerpo, y me coloque un abrigo largo encima que lo cubría en su totalidad, termine de arreglarme y me dispuse a ir al ministerio.

Hice lo posible por ser la última en llegar, aunque no era mi costumbre llegar tarde, mi plan ya estaba en marcha.

. . .

Zabini ya tenía unos minutos de haber llegado, se le hacía muy raro que "La Jefa" siendo tan puntual aun no llegara, no era propio de ella retrasarse, siempre era la primera en llegar y casi todos los días la ultima en retirarse. En los últimos días no podía sacarla de su mente, no olvidaba la imagen de ella saliendo del agua en ropa interior, por más que quería eliminar esa imagen de sus pensamientos era imposible, podía recordar a detalle su hermosa piel brillar por el efecto de las gotas de agua pegadas a su cuerpo, su bien formado cuerpo a la vista, sus piernas largas y torneadas, su curvilínea cadera y cintura, su pecho firme, su rostro angelical, pero lo que quizás le impresiono aun mas fue la seguridad y feminidad que despedía esa chica, que nada tenía que ver con el recuerdo de la castaña en los años de escuela.

Tampoco podía olvidar la visión de ella cuando entro por la puerta pasando entre Harry y Ron, esa imagen era divina, recordaba muy claramente el vestido rojo ceñido que la hacía lucir su perfecto cuerpo, su brillante cabello sujeto en un chongo suelto que dejaba escapar algunos mechones que enmarcaban su angelical rostro, pero era otra vez esa fuerza que proyectaba lo que lo dejaba mas impactado. -¡Por Merlín! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. –Se reprendía Zabini ya desesperado, será acoso que se había enamorado del enemigo. -Porque demonios tuve que hacer esa apuesta con el estúpido de Draco. -Se decía a si mismo frustrado, no quería tentar a su suerte y terminar debilitado ante los encantos de su jefa sangre sucia.

En ese momento entro Malfoy por la puerta, sobresaltando un poco a Zabini que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Buen día -Saludo secamente el rubio antes de sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Buen día. -Contesto a su vez Zabini, tratando de concentrarse para comenzar las labores de ese día.

-¿Granger no ha llegado? -Pregunto algo sorprendido el rubio, al ver la oficina de la castaña cerrada.

-No aun no llega. -Contesto secamente Zabini a la pregunta del rubio.

Malfoy tampoco podía evitar pensar en lo raro que era que la castaña no hubiera llegado a la oficina aun, no era nada común que llegara tarde. Por mucho que el mismo se negara también pensaba mucho en Hermione, y no precisamente para vengarse de ella, o al menos no todos sus pensamientos eran sobre venganza. Recordaba el beso que le dio, la manera que tiene de besar, el sabor de sus labios, su aroma al acercarse, la manera sexi de verlo a los ojos mientras que se aproximaba lentamente, aunque quiso resistirse al beso e intento morderla, termino disfrutando esos labios carnosos y dulces. Por eso trataba de aferrarse al odio y el resentimiento contra ella, aunque a decir verdad ya dudaba que existiera. Pero era orgulloso, jamás se dejaría menospreciar por una estúpida impura, no ayudaba mucho que se convirtiera en su jefa, se decía a si mismo que no era posible que sintiera nada por ella, era solo deseo carnal, por eso se justificaba en la apuesta, aquel deseo de besarla que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, trataba de auto convencerse que era solo parte del plan.

La puerta se abrió después de un rato de estar los dos Slytherin sumidos en sus pensamientos para dejar pasar a una despampanante castaña.

. . .

Tome todo el aire que mis pulmones fueron capaces de resistir antes de entrar por esa bendita puerta, para poder tranquilizarme y no lanzarles hechizos a ese par de bestias en cuanto entre, vea sus hipócritas caras mirándome con sus típicos aires de grandeza, al que por cierto ya estaba acostumbrada y trataba de no hacer caso.

Recordé el primer día en que atravesé esa puerta sin tener muy claro lo que me esperaba, pero lejos de sentir el nerviosismo y un poco de culpa, ahora tengo unas ansias locas de cobrarles a ese par ser tan despreciables, por querer jugar conmigo.

Exhale lentamente el aire buscando calma, tratando de buscar todo el autocontrol que necesitaba, antes de girar el pomo de la puerta desabroche el abrigo y me acomode el vestido, coloque la mejor sonrisa en mis labios que era capaz de hacer sin verme exagerada y acartonada, tenía que desarrollar el papel de la mejor actriz delante de esos dos.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban ese dúo de Serpientes, con sus ojos fijos en mi, cual si fueran a devorar a su presa, pero estaban muy equivocados, ya veríamos quien terminaba siendo la presa.

-Hola chicos, Buen día, tendrán que disculpar la tardanza pero tenía que hacer algunas diligencias muy importantes antes de venir. -Les mire a ambos con mi mejor sonrisa y camine lentamente hacia mi oficina lo más sensual posible. -Ya pensaron a donde quieren ir por la noche. -pregunte deteniéndome antes de llegar a la puerta y girándome lentamente hacia ellos.

-Es una sorpresa Granger, pasaremos a recogerte a tu casa para llevarte a cenar. -dijo con aquella tranquilidad y con una sonrisa de medio lado, que me dieron unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo muy al estilo muggle, como cuando le di un puñetazo en tercer año.

-Sera mejor que pasen por mi aquí, a pesar de haber terminado ayer los pendientes, el señor ministro me encargo que revisara unos documentos hoy mismo, así que no creo alcanzar a ir a mi casa, espero que no tengan inconveniente. -Les dije, esperando su reacción, ambos sonrieron maliciosamente, aunque llevaba un vestido bonito, no era nada sofisticado como para estar a su nivel esa noche en un lugar tan elegante como al que se proponían llevarme, yo solo deseaba que se confiaran.

Después de decirme que no había problemas y que ellos pasarían mas tarde a recogerme, seguí mi camino hacia mi oficina, abrí la puerta y pase con toda la lentitud posible y antes de cerrar les dirigí mi mejor sonrisa y le giñe un ojo tratando de coquetear, aunque al parecer el único que lo noto fue Zabini que se puso un poco rojo. Ya sabía por quien empezaría.

Me quite el abrigo y lo colgué en el perchero al lado del que olvide anoche, verlo me hizo revivir mas mi enojo y una idea paso por mi mente que me hizo sonreír. Tome mi varita y con un hechizo recorte solo un poco el largo del vestido, coloque mi varita sobre el escritorio lo suficientemente lejos, subí a un banco para bajar unas cosas de la parte más alta de la estantería, y ya que estaba montado todo, llame a Zabini, quien no tardo en entrar para encontrarme en esa posición.

Yo subida en un banco estirándome todo lo que podía, dejando a la vista una buena parte de mis piernas por el corto vestido y con una montón de papeles a punto de caerme encima y con la varita tan lejos que no podía hacer nada. Se quedo un minuto sin moverse hasta que le hable. -Serias tan amable de ayudarme antes de que se caiga todo esto.-Le dije lo más inocente posible, era muy alto así que se acerco y con una mano recorrió las cosas para que no me cayeran encima.

Yo gire un poco y "accidentalmente" resbale, abalanzándome sin querer sobre al pobre de Zabini que no pudo hacer nada, más que atraparme en el aire para no caer. Sonreí triunfante para mis adentros.

Terminamos con los rostros tan juntos que podía sentir su aliento y al parecer la cercanía lo alteraba bastante porque lo sentía temblar un poco, me tenia abrazada con fuerza de la cintura para no caer, pero a pesar de que ya había pasado el sobresalto no me soltaba, yo lo miraba a los ojos interpretando el mejor papel de damisela en apuros que podía, incluso puedo jurar que me sonroje un poco y lo miraba sorprendida y agradecida por el rescate.

-Gracias. -Le dije suavemente cuando sentí que inconscientemente se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios. -De no ser por ti hubiera terminado en el suelo. -Mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar y el color empezó a subir a sus mejillas y me soltó lo más rápido que pudo, colocándome en el suelo de manera un tanto brusca.

-De nada. -Fue lo único que dijo con voz temblorosa y salió rápidamente de mi oficina, en cuanto cerró la puerta no pude más que taparme la boca para no reír a carcajadas por la cara que puso.

. . .

Zabini salió como bólido de la oficina de Hermione, tenía el pulso acelerado y le sudaban las manos, estaba sumamente nervioso, o mejor dicho sumamente excitado por la cercanía de la castaña.

Cuando entro por esa puerta lo que vio lo dejo estático por unos segundos, desde el marco de la puerta podía ver las largas y bien formadas piernas de la chica, que debido a que se estiraba para alcanzar no se qué cosas de la estantería le daba una perfecta imagen de su cuerpo, solo las palabras de la chica pidiendo ayuda, lo hicieron reaccionar, aunque ya desde ese momento se encontraba con el pulso acelerado.

Pero todo paso tan rápido que no supo claramente como paso, el fácilmente había empujado un poco las cosas para que no cayeran encima de su jefa. En ese momento se deleito con su aroma al estar a su lado, era un olor exquisito y en una fracción de segundo después, vio como resbalo y tuvo que sostenerla, la tomo rápidamente de la cintura y quedo su rostro a solo centímetros.

Fue una explosión, sentir su suave piel, el calor que emanaba la chica, el aroma, sentir su aliento golpear contra su cara, ver esos profundos ojos castaños y los labios carnosos tan cerca que la excitación lo supero y el magnetismo de la chica lo atraía tanto que poco a poco acortaba la escasa distancia, con la mente en blanco, de nuevo fueron las palabras de Hermione agradeciendo, lo sacaron de ese trance.

No supo qué hacer, solo atino a bajarla lo más rápido que pudo, con la misma velocidad salió de la oficina de Hermione, tratando de ocultar su turbación entro al baño, para que no notara nadie que algo había crecido en sus pantalones por la excitación.

. . .

Debido al incidente de la mañana, Zabini se había excusado a la hora de la comida y no se había quedado ayudando a Hermione y a Draco a terminar algunos pendientes, por lo que pidieron comida y se quedaron a terminar el trabajo ellos dos.

Por petición de Hermione, Draco se encontraba en su oficina checando algunos documentos, la escusa de la castaña era que tenía más espacio para trabajar ahí, que en su propio escritorio.

Acababan de comer lo que habían pedido y a la castaña le faltaba terminar su postre, había pedido fresas con chocolate.

Draco está sentado al lado de Hermione en una de las dos sillas que estaba frente al escritorio de la chica, desde la comida la castaña se sentó al lado del rubio para comer, y después de que terminara ahí se quedo.

Tenía una carpeta en sus manos y leía aparentemente con mucho interés lo que decían esos documentos, cruzo lentamente la pierna para estar más cómoda, mientras seguía con su lectura, lo que provoco que se subiera un poco su vestido dándole una excelente vista al rubio que la veía disimuladamente.

Sin apartar los ojos de la carpeta, la castaña tomo una fresa entera bañada de chocolate y se la llevo a la boca, sus movimientos eran lentos y al parecer distraídos, pero no había nada más lejos de la realidad, ella era consciente de que los ojos grises seguían cada uno de sus movimientos y de lo provocativo que resultaba la manera en que parecía besar el chocolate que cubría la fresa, para después morder suavemente la fresa y disfrutar lentamente de su sabor antes de tragar.

Pero quizás la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando quedo un poco de chocolate en el labio inferior de la castaña y lo limpio pasando su lengua suave y lentamente por su labio varias veces y mordiéndolo un poco hasta dejarlo completamente limpio.

Draco no aguanto más contemplar todo eso y se disculpo para ir al baño, aunque curiosamente se llevo una de las carpetas con las que discretamente se cubrió al salir.

. . .

Desde antes de que saliera con la estúpida excusa de ir al baño, vi como el estúpido de Malfoy estaba sudando mientras yo inocentemente me comía mis fresas, el había dejado de leer y se dedicaba solo a mirarme de reojo. Yo seguía aparentando lo mejor posible que estaba sumamente interesada en lo que leía, aunque a decir verdad no tengo idea de que era.

Fue gracioso verlo levantase con la carpeta sostenida frente a sus pantalones y disculpándose para salir al baño, mientras el color había subido a sus pálidas mejillas.

Y pensar que apenas voy empezando. Draco y Blaise querían jugar, pues jugaremos.


	6. Todo lo cambia un beso

.

. .

. . .

-6-

Todo lo cambia un beso

. . .

Zabini y Malfoy se fueron temprano excusando una serie de tonterías incomprensibles y cosas que no entendí del todo porque hablaban rápidamente procurando no hacer contacto visual directo conmigo, al parecer estaban turbados por los pequeños incidentes que habían pasado ese día, pero me daba igual, así tendría el tiempo suficiente para arreglarme dentro de mi oficina antes de que regresaran a recogerme para ir a "festejar".

Coloque un hechizo en la puerta para que nadie entrara de improviso y comencé a sacar todo de mi bolsa de cuentas.

Lo primero que saque fue el vestido que colgué en el perchero y mis zapatillas de tacón alto, después saque todo lo necesario para maquillarme y peinarme.

Me tome mi tiempo en el maquillaje por regla general soy muy sutil al utilizarlo, pero creo que por esta vez y considerando que era necesario, utilizaría un color rojo intenso en los labios para hacerlos más sensuales, claro que para no verme exagerada el maquillaje de mis ojos fue más sencillo para mantener el equilibrio, como agradecía a mi madre que me obligara a aprender el difícil arte del maquillaje. Claro que en cuanto termine me aplique a mi misma un pequeño hechizo desilusionador para verme como si no me hubiera arreglado.

Al final me cambie el vestido que traía por aquel que colgaba del perchero y que tenía ya listo, el toque final fue ponerme encima de este el abrigo largo que me cubría por completo, en cuanto termine mi arreglo guarde todas las cosas en mi bolso de cuentas.

Todo justo a tiempo para quitar el hechizo de mi puerta en cuanto escuche que alguien tocaba.

-¿Puedo Pasar? -Escuche la odiosa voz de Malfoy pidiendo pasar.

-¡Claro! -Le conteste mientras tomaba mi bolso de mano negra para salir. Cuando gire pude ver la sonrisa maliciosa y mal intencionada del Huron cuando comprobaba que no me había cambiado, eso me hizo hervir la sangre, pero tenía que calmarme si quería tener éxito. -Cuanta elegancia. -Le dije mientras le veía de arriba debajo de manera sugerente. Traía puesto un traje de gala, me mostré lo mas sorprendida posible, aunque a decir verdad ya me imaginaba que ellos vestirían sus mejores galas para humillarme por la simpleza de mi atuendo. -¿Pues a donde vamos a ir que vistes tan elegante Malfoy?

-Es una sorpresa, queremos que disfrutes la velada Granger. Después de tanto que hemos trabajado lo merecemos. -Me contesto el muy sínico con una sonrisa que derretiría el polo norte, que de no ser que conocía sus negras intenciones hasta yo le hubiera creído que hablaba con sinceridad.

-Entonces debería ir a mi casa a cambiarme para ponerme algo más apropiado. -Le conteste esperando su reacción.

-No es necesario tu siempre te ves muy bien. -Me soltó con su mejor imitación de galantería que le era posible al Huroncito. Así que me mostré sumamente alagada por el comentario y le sonreí tímidamente aunque por dentro quería golpearlo, como era posible que alguien tuviera tal cinismo como para mentir con tanta facilidad, pero claro se me olvidaba que las serpientes son de sangre fría.

-Entonces ya nos vamos. -Le dije amablemente mientras me acercaba y tomaba su brazo para salir.

Tuve que contener la risa cuando al tocarlo se estremeció un poco, ya fuera por la sorpresa o lo poco convencional de una cercanía de ese tipo. Me miro un tanto confundido. Afuera del ministerio ya nos esperaba Zabini en una limusina que permanecía con la puerta abierta esperándonos.

Llegamos relativamente rápido al lugar que escogieron era un lugar muy caro, donde solo iban personas de categoría o con el dinero suficiente para paga los estratosféricos precios, yo detestaba ese tipo de lugares, la gente presuntuosa rodeada de banalidades y estúpidas apariencia, y no por falta de dinero ya que mis padres me dejaron una considerable herencia, además de una póliza seguro que me permitiría poder dejar de trabajar y vivir cómodamente por el resto de mis días de manera decorosa, pero eso no era mi estilo.

-Aquí es jefa. -Me dijo Zabini que está sentado a mi izquierda.

-Por favor Blaise dime Hermione. -Le conteste y pose mi mano sobre su pierna un poco más arriba de la rodilla, el brinco por el contacto, yo mordí mi lengua para reprimir la risa.

-Si quieren bajar primero, quiero maquillarme un poco. -Les giñe un ojo y ambos sonrieron con algo de burla ya se imaginaba la linda imagen que formaríamos juntos, ellos de gala y yo tan sencilla e insípida como siempre. Malfoy salió primero de la limusina del lado derecho y Zabini salió por el otro lado para no atravesarme, yo tome aire para darme fuerzas se esperaba una velada muy entretenida, troné mis dedos y el hechizo desilusionador se desvaneció y mi impecable maquillaje y peinado quedo a la vista.

Sin prestarme mucha atención el hurón me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar, en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi cambio de maquillaje se sorprendió un poco pero fingió indiferencia, intercambiaron miradas que simule no ver.

Yo aun llevaba el abrigo encima y no había soltado el brazo de Malfoy cuando entramos al lugar, parecía que ellos dos lo conocían muy bien y lógicamente ellos también fueron reconocidos de inmediato, debido a que son de sangre pura, de las mejores familias mágicas porque de inmediato nos dieron una de las mejores mesas.

Llamábamos bastante la atención para agrado de las serpientes, entre mas publico mas humillación para mí. Al llegar a la mesa a la que nos acompaño el capitán recorrió mi silla y se ofreció a ayudarme a quitar el abrigo, lo que era justo lo que esperaba. Malfoy y Zabini permanecían de pie como grandes caballeros esperando que me sentara primero, lo que no esperaba era que cuando se abrió el abrigo no traía el mismo vestido de la mañana.

El capitán de meseros suavemente deslizo de mis hombros el abrigo y dejo a la vista el esplendor de mi vestido negro entallado sujeto a mi nuca con un escote al frente lo suficientemente equilibrado para compensar el escote de mi espalda que estaba solo a unos centímetros antes de llegar a donde la espalda cambia de nombre, era largo hasta mis tobillos pero tenía una abertura hasta poco más arriba de la rodilla que dejaba visible una de mis piernas al caminar. Fue gracias a otro de mis hechizos que el largo de mi vestido no se veía con el abrigo puesto, soy una chica con buenos recursos.

-Gracias. -Le dije amablemente al capitán de meseros que me miro con admiración, recorrió la silla para que me sentara y la acomodo para mi. Malfoy y Zabini me miraban con sorpresa tal que no atinaban siquiera a sentarse. -Que se van a quedar paradas ahí. -Les pregunte con una sonrisa

Después de reaccionar con mis palabras se disculparon y se sentaron.

-Les tengo que confesar que tuve que hacer uso de mi varita para estar presentable. -Me justifique, Malfoy me miro un tanto molesto intentando disimular, pero Zabini me miraba como si quisiera comerme.

Durante la cena hice gala de todos mis conocimientos sobre buenos modales, comida y vinos. No me fue difícil humillarlos un poquito con mis conocimientos. Lo que los puso un tanto incómodos y molesto. El lugar contaba con una pista de baile, lo que me dio una gran idea.

-Tengo tantas ganas de bailar, quien me haría el honor. -Ambos se miraron y quien reacciono primero fue el rubio que se levanto y me ofreció su mano.

Comenzamos a bailar, tengo que admitir que Malfoy sabía moverse, en decir bailaba maravillosamente, claro que yo no me quedaba atrás. Había pocas parejas bailando y muchos nos observaban. La música cambio y tropecé accidentalmente, definitivamente el día de hoy estaba extrañamente torpe. Lógicamente Malfoy aprovecho mi falta de equilibrio para tomar con más fuerza mi cintura, por lo que utilice para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

-Bailas maravillosamente, Draco. -Alague coquetamente

-Es fácil teniéndote como pareja, Hermione. -Me contesto haciendo gala de su mejor tono seductor. Su plan comenzaba.

-¿Ya no estás molesto porque sea tu jefa?

-No, tienes razón las cosas han cambiado y es hora de que dejemos las rencillas atrás. -Me dijo con una media sonrisa seductora

Yo no conteste, su estúpida sonrisilla me dejo sin palabras, pero tenía que mantener la mente fría para poder continuar. Vi la cara enfurecida de Zabini de reojo, parecía disgustarle mucho que bailara con Malfoy, así que para hacerlo rabiar mas y de paso emocionar al rubio me acerque más al hurón hasta tener casi mi cara pegada a la de él.

. . .

El rubio estaba fascinado con la cercanía de Hermione, aun no se reponía de la sorpresa de verla ataviada por aquel vestido que debería considerarse un delito contra la cordura de los hombres que se aprecien de serlo, se vea fabulosa, sumamente sexi, con ese color rojo en sus labios que los hacían sumamente apetecibles y ese vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo dejando descubierta su perfecta piel de la espalda. La tenia sujeta por la estrecha cintura y sentía los senos de la chica pegados a su pecho y eso lo excitaba, y hacia un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse controlado, no deseaba terminar como en la tarde con una erección marca diablo.

En la mesa Zabini estaba furioso, lleno de celos al ver como el estúpido de Draco se atrevía a abrazarla cada vez mas mientras bailaban, no se daba cuenta que era Hermione la que propiciaba el acercamiento.

En una mesa cercana, el señor ministro estaba al lado de algunas personas importantes del mundo mágico, entre ellos Harry Potter y Viktor Krum. A Hermione la suerte le sonreía esa noche.

. . .

Pasamos el tiempo suficiente en la pista, no debía descuidar tanto tiempo a Blaise, para que esto funcionara satisfactoriamente.

-Draco vamos a sentarnos un momento tengo un poco de sed.

-Claro. -El caballerosamente me condujo de regreso, como si no conociera sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Te aburres Blaise? –Pregunte fingiendo arrepentimiento.

\- No en realidad –Mintió y me sonrió de una manera coqueta, como buen Slytherin también sabia mentir muy bien, yo tome una copa de vino en los que descansaba un momento. Me sentí observada, aunque claro asi me sentí desde que llegamos a lugar, pero era algo diferente, voltee con disimulo para detectar quien me miraba y pude encontrar el lugar. Era Harry al lado de Viktor, ambos me miraban un el ceño fruncido un tanto contrariados, pero fingí que no me di cuenta.

-¿Quieres bailar Zabini? -Le pregunte mientras dejaba mi copa en la mesa, lo que acepto de inmediato y fue a la pista a bailar conmigo.

No puedo negar que tanto Zabini como Malfoy eren buenos bailarines, además de guapos y tenían una manera de maquinar las cosas para parecer inocentes caballeros, pero conmigo se equivocaron. Cada tanto tiempo le hablaba al oído ante la mirada de reproche de Draco, sumada a la de Harry y Viktor que aun permanecían sentados con el ministro.

Después de un par de canciones decidí que era suficiente y regresamos a la mesa yo sonriente del brazo de Zabini ante la mirada fría del Huron.

-Disculpen voy un momento al tocador. -Me disculpe mientras me levantaba de la mesa, ambos se levantaron cortésmente. Entre a retocarme un poco el maquillaje para que estuviera perfecto y al salir me encontré con que ahí me esperaba mi amigo.

-Hola Harry. -Le salude efusivamente con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-¿Por qué estas con Zabini y Malfoy? -Me pregunto molesto, apenas correspondiendo mi saludo.

-Salimos a celebrar, después de mucho trabajo entregamo un trabajo muy importante.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué haces con ese par de serpientes? -Me cuestiono de nuevo con el mismo tono molesto.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estamos celebrando. -Le conteste con seriedad. -Trabajo con ellos Harry tengo que llevar una relación amigable por el bien de mi trabajo, es solo eso. -Le mentí con algo de remordimiento, no debía decirle mis verdaderas razones, conociéndolo se habría querido vengar por el mismo y yo quería tener ese placer.

-No me parece bien Hermione, ese par siguen siendo los mismos de antes no quiero que te lastimen. -Me dijo preocupado, no pude más que agradecerle profundamente sus palabras, como siempre mi querido Harry trataba de protegerme, le abrace con fuerza y bese su mejilla.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, se están portando bien y yo los mantengan a raya. -sabia que seguía mintiendo pero no quería preocuparlo más de la cuenta. -Es más si quieres acompáñame a la mesa.

-Esa no es buena idea Mione. A menos que quieras que tengamos problemas. Además deja decirte que te ves preciosa.

-Gracias -Le dije mientras le sonreía. -Bueno entonces nos vemos después. –Dije intentando despidiéndome.

-No pensaras que voy a dejar que ese par te lleve a casa. –Contesto en tono autoritario.

-Voy con ellos un rato mas y después te parece si me llevas a mis casa. -Eso me facilitaría mas las cosas.

-Claro, entonces me avisas cuando quieras que nos vayamos.

-Muy bien. -Le conteste mientras regresaba a la mesa. Cuando llegue el ambiente estaba bastante tenso, por lo que me pude dar cuenta al parecer discutieron, ambos estaban enojados.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Pregunte pero los dos dijeron que nada pasaba. Llevamos una conversación cordial el resto de la noche en la que por accidente derrame vino sobre el pantalón de Malfoy y yo amablemente le ayude a limpiar, aunque eso lo turbo más y salió corriendo rumbo al baño mientras yo contenía la risa. Zabini aprovecho la ausencia para acercarse a platicar, yo le miraba de manera disimulada, mientras rosaba su rodilla con mi mano mientras charlábamos, pude notar cómo se ponía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que llego Malfoy ya completamente seco y Zabini tuvo que retirarse un poco a regañadientes por la mirada furiosa del rubio.

Yo estaba divertida por los intentos que hacían ambos para llamar mi atención. Hasta que decidió que era suficiente. -Me disculpan un momento ahora regreso. -Me disculpe y pedí discretamente al capitán de meseros que me siguiera, pague la cuenta y le llame a Harry para retirarnos, sabía que no le agradaría a los Slytherin pero eso era parte del plan, necesitaba hacerme deseable e interesante para ellos. Y Harry sin saberlo me ayudaría.

Regrese a la mesa después de unos minutos. -Chicos me retiro ya es hora de irme.

-Pero te vamos a llevar a tu casa. -Dijo Zabini

-No es necesario, pero quiero agradecerles me la pase increíble con ambos, hay que salir más seguido juntos. -No todo era mentira me divertí de lo lindo haciéndolos rabiar por un lado y incitándolos por otro.

-¿Pero cómo te vas a ir? -Pregunto contrariado Malfoy.

-Me encontré por casualidad con Harry y el me llevara. -Sin más me despedí no sin antes estrechar sus manos y besar sus mejillas, Draco seguía furioso, pero Zabini tembló al sentir mis labios sobre su mejilla. -Ya pague la cuenta, tenía que ser así para recompensarlos un poco por todo su esfuerzo y empeño en el trabajo, ha sido una velada encantadora me divertí mucho. -y sin darles oportunidad a contradecirme salí con toda elegancia, esa era la culminación de todo el día, pagar la cuenta era cerrar con broche de oro, eso los haría rabiar los conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que representaba que alguien como yo les pagara algo.

Harry ya me esperaba en la puerta del lugar, amablemente me ayudo a ponerme el abrigo y me llevo a casa muy al estilo muggle en su despampanante auto.

-Gracias Harry, eres muy amable al traerme hasta acá.

-No podía dejarte sola en las garras de esos dos.

-Ya te he dicho un muchas veces que se cuidarme sola.

-No lo dudo, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. -Me dijo en un tono bastante raro.

-No seas tonto Harry no debes preocuparte, te agradezco el interés pero no debes hacerlo, puedo manejar a esos dos a la perfección.

-Si me di cuenta que están locos por ti. -Me dijo con un poco de resentimiento. -Aunque es lógico eres muy bonita.

Algo en las palabras de Harry me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, trate de calmarme un poco antes de contestar. -No me dirás que estas celoso. -le pregunte con cuidado.

-Es que te llevas demasiado bien con Malfoy y Zabini. -ahí estaba otra ves ese tono de reproche en sus palabras

-Pero sabes que tú eres mi mejor amigo, mucho más importante para mí que cualquier persona, ellos solo son mis compañeros de trabajo. -Le dijo con sinceridad y tome su cálida mano.

-Es que ese es el problema Hermione, que ya no puedo conformarme con ser tu mejor amigo, yo te quiero. -Sus palabras me dejaron congelada y lo que paso después fue aun más inesperado, Harry tomo mi cintura y me beso en los labios de manera urgente, con pasión y yo solo me deje llevar en el fondo lo deseaba tanto, el había sido mi amor imposible desde que estábamos en el colegio y solo por Ginny nunca me atreví a decir nada pero ahora este beso despertaba en mi muchas emociones y sentimientos que había creído enterrados.

Lo que estaba lejos de imaginar era cuanto cambiarían las cosas y mi venganza por ese beso.


	7. Cayo el hurón

.

. .

. . .

-7-

Cayo En Huron

. . .

Entre a la casa y me recargue en la puerta tratando de controlarme, me faltaba el aire y mi corazón latía con fuerza, ¡Por Merlín! Ese beso dejo sin aire a mis pulmones, por el calor que siento en mi cara me imagino que estoy completamente roja, como no después de tremendo beso.

Nunca imagine que algún día tendría el placer de besar los labios del Harry, y no hablo de cualquier beso, aun siento mis labios adormecidos e hinchados por el candor de ese acercamiento.

Ahora me pregunto donde quedo mi actitud de mujer fatal. Demonios no pude articular palabra alguna después de que nuestras bocas se separaron, igual y Harry ahora piensa que soy una tonta, creo que decir un simple -¡Hasta mañana!-, y entrar rápidamente a la casa no es una buena forma de reaccionar y menos después de que me confesó que me quiere.

Frustraba me dirigí a la cocina necesitaba hacerme un té para calmar un poco los nervios y poder pensar con claridad que voy a hacer. No sé si Ginny aun siente algo por Harry y si me entrometo y pierdo su amistad, no lo aguantaría. Además ya no estoy segura de lo que siento hacia Harry, ha pasado bastante tiempo los dos hemos cambiado, no sé si mis sentimientos hacia el son lo suficientemente fuertes como para empezar una relación.

Sinceramente no sé que voy a hacer a partir de ahora, no creo conveniente seguir con mi venganza, tengo que aclarar primero mis sentimientos hacia Harry y dejarme de juegos con Malfoy y Zabini, después de todo ya me divertí de los lindo con ese par y creo que será suficiente mantenerlos a distancia.

Subí a mi cuarto dispuesta a despejar mi mente, estoy agotada y confundida ese beso movió en mi muchas cosas, tendré que hablar con Harry para aclarar las cosas, pero primero quiero saber cómo esta Ginny para poder tomar una decisión sin afectarla.

Me coloque mi pijama y lave mi cara para retirar el maquillaje, me tire a la cama esperando poder descansar, al menos estoy agradecida de que mañana sea sábado y no tengo que ir a trabajar.

. . .

Hermione estaba lejos de imaginar que Malfoy y Zabini no iban a desistir de sus propósitos, más ahora que se dieron cuanta lo hermosa que es la castaña y la consideraban un excelente premio para ser una impura.

Durante la cena en la ausencia de la castaña habían discutido, se daban cuenta que sería difícil llegar a algo con la chica si estaba el otro presente.

Lo que tampoco se imaginaba Malfoy era que Zabini estaba en verdad interesado por Hermione y que estaba dispuesto a conquistarla, estaba arrepentido por haber hecho la apuesta con el rubio, pero definitivamente comenzaba a sentir algo especial por ella. Por mucho que también lo negara Draco, tampoco podía mantenerse indiferente por la chica, haber probado sus labios fue adictivo, ahora cada vez que la tenía cerca sentía unas inmensas ganas de apoderarse de su boca.

Ninguno de los dos Slytherin estaba preparado esa noche para lo que vieron ante sus ojos, la insignificante de Granger, era una hermosa mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, lucia bellísima en ese provocativo vestido negro, dando una visión espectacular, pero no era solo su apariencia lo que los había impactado, la manera en que se desenvolvía con soltura y seguridad era algo enigmático, en un inicio estaba contrariados y un tanto decepcionados de no lograr humillarla, pero después todo fue diferente.

Draco estaba perdido en los ojos caramelo de la chica, su sonrisa, su feminidad lo tenían embrujado, durante el baile la mantuvo tan cerca que se pudo deleitar al tocar su delicada cintura y oler su exquisito perfume, el cabello recogido le dejaba ver su cuello cetrino, largo y elegante, sus labios tan cercanos lo derretían, sus pechos redondos y firmes rozando su cuerpo lo llevaban al éxtasis.

El rubio no comprendía como alguien tan insignificante podía provocarle tantas cosas. Tenía mucha experiencia en féminas y había tenido en su haber un sinfín de mujeres de belleza mas exuberante que la castaña, sin embargo, ninguna podía compararse con ella en seguridad y decisión, seria que al saberla inalcanzable le hacía desearla más. Pero se decía a si mismo hasta el cansancio, auto convenciéndose que era solo deseo, simples deseos de ganar la apuesta y hacer que se rindiera a sus pies, aquella que lo había humillado al amarrarlo y besarlo de esa manera siendo una insignificante sangre sucia, además del hecho que una mujer de su clase intentara ser superior incluso laboralmente a Draco Malfoy era algo imperdonable.

Ambos chicos lucharían por conquistar a Hermione, por razones diferentes quizás, pero ninguno de los dos estaría dispuesto a dejarse vencer fácilmente, aunque eso implicara valerse de trampas, con tal de llevarse a la cama a la castaña. Pero estaban lejos de imaginar que tendría mucha más competencia.

. . .

Harry estaba igual de confundido que Hermione, volverla a ver lo dejo impresionado, con el paso de los días desde su llegada era cada vez más difícil apartarla de sus pensamientos, se daba cuenta que le comenzaba interesar mas allá de una amistad. Quizás el detonante más fuerte para reconocer lo fuerte de sus sentimientos hacia ella, fue en el momento que la vio bailando en los brazo de Malfoy. Los celos se apoderaron de su mente, tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo por el atrevimiento de rubio, quizás si en ese momento no hubiera estado en una cena de negocios con el señor ministro, así como varias personalidades importantes en el ambiente mágico, tales como Viktor Krum, no se abría detenido para apartar a Draco de su Hermione.

Para colmo por la actitud del Búlgaro se dio cuenta que seguía interesado en la castaña y eso lo puso de mas mal humor.

No pudo evitar seguir a Hermione cuando se levanto de su mesa, sin pensarlo se fue tras ella y la espero paciente hasta que salió del tocador de damas. La imagen de ella lo estremeció estaba realmente hermosa, salió por la puerta con una sonrisa iluminando su cara al verlo, eso lo hizo estremecer. Se preguntaba en qué momento se había transformado de esa tímida niña de cabellos alborotados que le apasionaban los libros más que cualquier cosa en esa imponente y seductora mujer.

Se quedo más tranquilo después de saber que él tendría el privilegio de llevarla a su casa, dejando a ese par de serpientes con un palmo de narices. Se disculpo cortes mente de sus acompañantes para esperar a la castaña en la salidad del lugar.

Mientras manejaba no podía dejar de mirar de reojo de vez en cuando a la chica sentada a su lado, cansada del peinado había soltado su larga melena que le cayó como cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Era tan fácil hablar con ella de tantas cosas por triviales que parecieran que estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado, escuchando su melodiosa voz.

Una cosa llevo a la otra y al tenerla tan cerca no pudo evitar perder el control y atrapar los carnosos labios de Hermione con su boca, en un arranque le confesó que la quería, esperaba una bofetada de la castaña, sin embargo, la respuesta fue muy diferente a la que esperaba, será acaso que ella también sentía algo por el. No tuvo oportunidad de saberlo, la chica se había despedido sin decir nada. Eso dejo al pelinegro un tanto decepcionado.

. . .

Hermione no paso muy buena noche, cuando conciliaba dormir un rato comenzaba a soñar con Harry y aquel apasionado beso que se fue tornando en algo más fuerte, carisias y besos… y de repente los dos ya estaba en una cama, Harry haciéndola suya con la mayor pasión imaginable, y en ese momento la cara del chico se transformaba y se convertían en nada más y nada menos que Draco. Eso la hizo despertar sobresaltada, no entendía el porqué de su sueño, lo que si tenía claro es que algo así era imposible.

. . .

Después de mi terrible noche y mi falta de sueño decidí que era mejor relajarme en mi lugar favorito, después de todo ya no tenía miedo de que Zabini y Malfoy se vengaran de mi estando en el lago.

Para evitar olvidos me puse el traje de bajo mi ropa, prepare una canasta con comida y una botella de vino, uno de mis libros favoritos, mi aparato de música y mi toalla, después de verificar que no me faltaba nada Salí de mi casa. Atravesé el bosque disfrutando de la caminata y después de un rato llegue a la orilla del lago a mi árbol favorito.

Como siempre el lugar estaba solo, pero era eso lo que más me gustaba de estar ahí, disfrutaba esos momentos de soledad, solo para mí. Sentándome en las raíces del árbol comencé a leer sin preocuparme del tiempo, tratando de despejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, necesitaba liberarme de todo, ya el lunes enfrentaría a Harry y a mis sentimientos, pero ahora solo estaba yo.

Cuando el Sol estaba en todo su esplendor, decidí que era tiempo de nadar un rato. Coloque mi libro sobre la canasta y me estire un poco antes de quitarme la ropa y dejarla perfectamente doblada antes de meterme al agua.

El agua estaba bastante fría, pero era una sensación agradable ya que se aclimataba el cuerpo, nade adentrándome en el lago, disfrutando de los rayos del sol sobre mi cara, me quede flotando un rato boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, me daba una apacible sensación de paz. Pero como suelen decir nada dura para siempre, porque de un momento a otro mi estado de tranquilidad y paz cambio cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba.

-Otra vez por acá Granger. -Era una voz tan conocida que me causo escalofríos tan solo de escucharla. Y en efecto cuando abrí los ojos me tope con una mirada inconfundible, eran los ojos grises de Draco que nadaba a pocos metros de mi.

-Hola Draco. -Le salude simulando una sonrisa. -Me encanta venir a nadar aquí, pero te aclaro que vendo en son de paz. -Trataba de ser sarcástica, pero al parecer le causo gracia mis palabras porque empezó a reír, y en verdad que tenía una sonrisa hermosa para ser un insípido hurón.

-Que bueno porque no quiero terminar otra vez amarrado y sin posibilidades de corresponder un beso. -Me contesto el muy sínico.

Puse mi mejor cara de inocente mientras me acercaba un poco más a Draco. -Lamento mucho mi imprudencia no debí aprovecharme de la situación.

-Por mi puedes seguir aprovechándote si tiene el mismo agradable desenlace –Ahora era el, quien usaba un tono seductor conmigo mientras se acercaba aun mas.

Pero no soy tonta tenía muy claras sus intenciones y no iba a permitirle que avanzara mas, le sonreí coqueta y le lance agua a la cara antes de regresar a la orilla.

-Te apuesto a que te gano a llegar a la orilla. -Le grite mientras nadaba, Draco me siguió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarme pero aun así no lo logro por la ventaja que llevaba ya. Me gire en cuanto llegue a la orilla y pude ver su esplendida figura, brazos fuerte, abdomen marcado, gran espalda, su fornido pecho, la piel pálida y su brillante cabello, ¡Por Merlín! Como era posible fuera tan guapo, me gire para salir del agua, no quería que notara mi turbación.

-¡Te gane! -le dije mientras le daba la espalda, salía lentamente del agua y tome mi toalla para secarme, pude sentir su mirada penetrante en mi espalda, creo que en mucho ayudo mi traje de baño de dos piezas en color Azul, era un poco atrevido, pero muy bonito. Me gire lentamente para tenerlo de frente y lo que vi me dejo helada por unos segundos. Sin en el agua se veía sensual, fuera de ella era como un Dios emergiendo de las profundidades, traía un bañador en color negro se le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello mojado le daba una apariencia sexi, las gotas de agua pegadas a su piel pálida le daban una apariencia divina. Le sonreí tímidamente cuando note para mi alivio que no se había dado cuenta que lo miraba detenidamente de pies a cabeza ya que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. -¿Se te perdió algo? -Le dije porque no dejaba de ver mi cuerpo, el me sonrió y se sonrojo un poco apartando su vista hacia otro lado.

-Es que eres muy guapa. -Me dijo regresando su vista para mirarme de arriba abajo, era incomodo sentir su mirada escaneándome de esa manera, pero de alguna manera me sentía orgullosa al darme cuenta que yo, la sangre sucia le gustaba.

-Aun sigues rentando la cabaña. -Le pregunte después de un breve silencio.

-De hecho me gusto tanto que la compre. -Me contesto arrogante

-Que bien. -Le mentí. -Somos vecinos entonces.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí? -Me pregunto interesado

-Si a poca distancia. -Me limite a contestar. -Quieres comer algo, traigo comida y un poco de vino, después de nadar da un poco de hambre. -El acepto de inmediato mi invitación.

Pasamos una tarde agradable después de todo, cuando Malfoy se lo proponía podía ser una persona agradable, tenía una conversación interesante, era inteligente y culto, eso si muy arrogante y superficial, era parte de su naturaleza.

-Bueno Draco, ya tengo que irme.

-Te invito a comer.

-Gracias pero no puedo, quede con Ginny de salir. Pero me la pase muy bien y ya que vives cerca lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión. -Tenía que dejar la puerta abierta a varias opciones porque aun no desidia si mi venganza iba a continuar, tengo claro que Draco y Blaiser aun siguen con su estúpida apuesta y si me colmaban la paciencia los haría sufrir por sus bajezas.

-Está bien. -Acepto a regañadientes el rubio. A esas alturas ya tenía puesta mi ropa y mis cosas listas en la canasta de la comida, Draco seguían en bañador, al parecer había dejado sus cosas en la otra orilla del lago y tendría que ir a recogerlas.

-Bueno nos vemos el lunes en el trabajo. -Le dije y le bese la mejilla, aunque he de decir que por "accidente" le bese muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, le sonreí y le aleje del lugar.

Camine de regreso a mi casa atravesando el bosque, tenía la seguridad de que alguien me seguía, suponía que se trataba de Malfoy, por lo que no le di mucha importancia. Suponía que quería saber donde vivía.

Y en efecto cuando cerré la puerta a mis espaldas pude ver tras un árbol asomándose, seguí haciendo como si no me diera cuenta de las cosas. Deje la canasta sobre la mesa y abrí la cortina del ventanal de mi habitación que está en el segundo piso pero en dirección a donde estaba Malfoy, tenía muy claro que me estaba espiando, quería verme pues lo haría no sin antes hacerlo sufrir solo un poquito.

Distraídamente me estire y comencé a quitarme la ropa con lentitud, desabroche uno a uno los botones de mi camisa y sin prisa la deslice sobre mis hombros al quitármela, bajo la camisa traía solo el traje de baño con el que había nadado hacia algunas horas, me acerque al ventanal para abrir un poco la ventana y así comprobar si me seguía viendo el desdichado Huroncito, y así era, ya estaba cómodamente instalado en la copa de un árbol, escondido entre las ramas. Me gire rumbo a la cama sonriendo con malicia. Me senté en la orilla de la cama para quitarme los zapatos, me levante y desabroche el botón mi pantalón y baje el cierre, todo con sumo cuidado, baje el pantalón por mis caderas y saque mis piernas al fin. La parte de arriba de mi bañador se amarraba a la nuca y la espalda, frente a la ventana lo desamarre con cuidado primero de arriba, gire un poco el cuerpo para darle solo mi perfil al espía y desamarre con agilidad la cinta amarrada a mi espalda y lo deje caer girándome despacio y dándole una vista parcial de mis senos, gire más para que viera solo mi espalda desnuda y la diminuta parte baja se desamarraba también de los lados, desamarre primero una sin soltarla y después el otro lado, a estas alturas sentía la cara roja de la vergüenza ¿Me atrevería a desnudarme por completo con tal de calentar un poco a Malfoy? Me estaba convirtiendo en una exhibicionista con tal de darle un escarmiento o es que me encantaba la sensación de sentirme deseada por ese hombre. Sin tener muy clara la razón deje caer la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo.

Me sobresalte un poco cuando escuche un fuerte ruido y rápidamente me coloque mi bata que tenia sobre la cama y me asome por la ventana, Malfoy ya no estaba, por lo que pude deducir del montón de hojas sobre el suelo el Huron se cayó del árbol por estarme espiando.

Con una gran sonrisa me metí al baño para darme una ducha e ir a visitar a Ginny, tenía muchas ganas de verla, además de que tenía que averiguar si aun sentía algo por Harry.


	8. Una visita a la madriguera

.

. .

. . .

-8-

Una visita a la madriguera

. . .

Cierto rubio caminaba por el bosque lanzando maldiciones, traía el cabello alborotado y restos de hojas entre sus ropas, raspones por todos lados; en brazos, piernas y el rostro. Algunos moretones y la espalda adolorida por el santo golpe que se dio al caer del árbol.

¿Como demonios paso? no estaba seguro. El se deleitaba con la anatomía al descubierto de Hermione, que no sintió cuando una de las ramas cedía y provoco que se cayera impactándose con el duro suelo, por suerte no se había roto ningún hueso, solo su orgullo se encontraba un tanto herido, no sabía que lo ponía mas furioso, el hecho de que había caído estúpidamente del un árbol o que perdió el equilibrio en el justo momento en que la ultima prenda caía del cuerpo de la castaña y tuvo que correr para que no lo descubriera.

La había seguido con el propósito de saber en donde vivía, eso le serviría para sus planes futuros de conquistar a la castaña, estaba tratando de averiguar cuál era su habitación cuando noto que Hermione se comenzada a desnudar, no pudo evitar quedarse a espiarla mientras lo hacía.

El calor comenzó a apoderarse de él, su institor primitivo se desato y observo cual espía como cada prenda caía una a una de cuerpo de la chica. Vio con deleite como se desabotono la camisa y la deslizo por sus hombros hasta caer por completo, dejándola su dorso solo con la parte alta del traje de baño que le quedaba estupendamente contrastando con su piel.

Recordó en ese momento la imagen completa de la castaña cuando salió del agua en la orilla del lago, sus piernas largas y bien torneadas, sus caderas pronunciadas rematando por su estrecha cintura y su abdomen plano, sus pechos redondos y bien formados asomándose por el breve bañador, su piel bronceada esplendorosa y su cara angelical, su cabello largo mojado pegado a su cuerpo enmarcado su rostro, sus ojos tan hermosos color caramelo y esos labios sugerentes y deseables.

Estaba descontrolado, sentía arder su sangre al recordar esa imagen y aun más al ver como se iba desprendiendo tranquilamente de su ropa y quedando lentamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Pero la manera en que desabrochaba y se quitaba cada prenda lo está enloqueciendo, su rostro le comenzaba a arder por el deseo, estaba sumamente excitado, la manera inocente y despreocupada con la que se manejaba la castaña dentro de esa habitación mostrando su esplendoroso cuerpo era delirante para el rubio.

Se le seco la boca de deseo cuando deslizo el pantalón por su cadera y después por sus piernas, agachándose en el proceso y dándole una vista impresionante de sus pechos al sacar una de las piernas y de su trasero al girar y sacar la otra para liberarse por completo del pantalón. Sudoroso y con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo observo como desamarraba la parte alta del traje del baño y después de la espalda, dejando a la vista el perfil de sus senos desnudos y cuando dio vuelta su espalda.

Pero contuvo el aliento cuando desamarro un lado del bikini y sin soltarlo desamarro el otro lado, brevemente pudo ver como caía ligeramente la ultima prenda al piso en el momento justo en que cedió la rama y se precipito contra el suelo duro y lodoso.

Como pudo se levanto adolorido y salió corriendo como bólido para que no lo descubriera la castaña por el escándalo que provoco al caer. Ahora necesitaba llegar a su cabaña para curar sus heridas y tomar un baño de agua fría para bajar sus ánimos.

-¡Maldita Granger! ¿Cómo puedes provocarme de esa manera? -Grito furioso al entrar a su cabaña y azotar la puerta fuertemente. -Pero vas a ser mía, tienes que ser mía. -Dijo casi de manera suplicante aun lleno de deseo al recordar a Hermione.

. . .

Solo espero que el Idiota de Malfoy se lastimara lo suficiente para que se le quite estar de mirón. Supongo que el lunes veré que tantos golpes y raspones tiene, igual y tengo suerte y se rompió algún hueso. Sé que es malo desear eso, pero en verdad se lo merece es tan arrogante e insensible como para apostarme como si fuera un objeto, que merece sufrir un poco, ya me encargare que también pague Zabini por su apuestita.

Estaba cansada después de no dormir y nadar me dejo mas agotada, pero había quedado de visitar a Ginny y eso haría, además necesito saber si aun siente algo por Harry, se que han pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que rompieron pero no se si aun siente algo por él, de ser así sera mejor alejarme no quiero perder la amistad de Ginny y si no llega a funcionar lo de Harry, incluso puedo perder también su amistad y eso no lo soportaría.

Inicialmente habíamos quedado en vernos en un café, pero me aviso Ginny que me esperaba mejor en la madriguera porque sus padres querías saludarme, después de todo desde que rompí con Ron y me fui de Londres no los he vuelto a ver, y quiero a los Señores Weasley como mis segundos padres.

Salí de mi casa y me adentre un poco en el bosque para desaparecer, no pude evitar reírme cuando vi una rama quebrada y tirada en el suelo y montones de hojas esparcidas alrededor del árbol donde había estado escondido Malfoy, tuvo que ser una caída espectacular, llegue a las afueras de la madriguera aun sonriendo ante la imagen del hurón aterrizando desparramado sobre el duro suelo.

Camine unos paso y me encontré a George en el jardín desgomizando el jardín de su madre.

-¡Hola George! -Le salude efusiva, desde mi llegada no habia vista a ningún Weasley aparte de Ron. Le abrase con fuerza y el me correspondió de la misma manera, como es mas alto que yo me levanto y giro divertido.

-Esta muy cambiada Hermione.

-Tú también has cambiado mucho ¡Estas muy guapo! -Le dije guiñándole el ojo, eso lo hizo sonrojar.

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Que has hecho con la inocente y tímida Hermione? -Me pregunto sarcástico.

-La deje en casa encerrada por aburrida. -Conteste sarcástica besando su mejilla y haciéndolo enrojecer mas.

-Es mejor que entremos antes de que termine sucumbiendo ante tus encantos, te recuerdo que soy un hombre comprometido. -Me dijo con burla.

-Ese no es problema, no soy celosa. -Le conteste provocando que los dos riéramos a carcajadas por mi ocurrencia. -¿Como esta Angelina?

-¡Histérica! con los preparativos de la boda –Se quejo.

-Me imagino que todas las novias son así cuando están por casarse.

-Pues espero que le pase pronto porque si no me volveré loco.

-No seas exagerado. -Le dije con burla, pero recordaba muy bien lo temperamental que podía ser la morena cuando perdían en el quidditch en el colegio.

-No exagero cuando no le salen las cosas se pone furiosa.

-Ya….ya… no seas delicado, se que la adoras, así que no te quejes. -George suspiro resignado en verdad la amaba mucho, no por nada se iban a casar.

Entramos a la casa y ya todos me esperaban, los Weasley habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida para mí, en cuanto puse un pie en la casa la Señora Weasley me abraso con fuerza sofocándome.

-Que gusto volver a verte Hermione.

-El gusto es mío, Señora Weasley.

-Tantos años de conocerte y aun no me puedes decir solo Molly.

-Perdón Molly es la costumbre. -Me disculpe y volvió a abrazarme de manera maternal, en verdad la quería mucho a pesar de haber terminado con Ron, ella siempre fue muy amable.

-Ya déjala Molly que todos queremos saludarla. -Le dijo su esposo, pero ante la mirada enojada de su esposa retrocedió un paso, yo sonreí y despacio, decise el abrazo para no molestarla más y abrace al señor Weasley.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Percy y su esposa Andreu, Bill y su esposa Freu me saludaron y abrazaron efusivamente. El único que parecía un poco cohibido fue Harry que me saludo al final de todos un poco sonrojado.

-¡Que tal Harry! -Le salude para animarlo y le sonreí, el me abrazo con fuerza de una manera que me hizo estremecer. En verdad me encantaba estar en sus brazos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, Molly siempre se lucia haciendo nuestros platillos favoritos, de repente parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si estuviéramos en la madriguera pasando nuestras vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts. George contaba chistes y hacia bromas a Percy que se ponía colorado por el enojo, Molly poniendo orden. Ron comiendo como troglodita, el Señor Weasley hablando de los ingeniosos inventos muggle a Harry, que le contestaba pacientemente. A mí ya me dolía el estomago de tanto reír y Ginny estaba también desasiéndose de risa por las ocurrencias de sus hermanos.

Después de la cena los chicos fueron jugar Quiddith al patio y aproveche para hablar con Ginny.

-Ya te extrañaba. -Le dije con sinceridad

-Yo también te extrañaba Mione, sin ti no es lo mismo. -Me contesto

-Y cuéntame cómo te ha ido.

-Bien, no me quejo conozco muchos lugares por jugar de manera profesional, me pagan bien y me gusta mucho. –Suspiro satisfecha- ¿Y a ti como te va en el ministerio? Ron me dijo que trabajas con Zabini y Malfoy, debe ser una tortura.

-No tanto como pensaba, aunque no te niego que son un poco difíciles de trato ya sé cómo manejarlos.

-Eso sueña como que escondes algo. -Me dijo suspicaz

-Pues la verdad si, lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poco, me entere que apostaron a ver quién me llevaba primero a la cama.

-Ese par de serpientes no cambian.

-Ni cambiaran, aunque debo decirte que Malfoy besa riquísimo. -Reconocí un poco avergonzada, Ginny es de confianza por eso podía contarle todos mis secretos, le conté con lujo de detalles el primer encuentro en el lago, como los ate y lo bese, además de mi venganza en su contra.

Ginny empezó a reír cuando le conté que Malfoy se cayó del árbol por estarme espiando.

-No lo puedo creer, desde cuando eres una mujer Fatal.

-No podía seguir siendo la misma, mas después de lo de Ron, me afecto mucho. -Ginny se puso un poco triste por eso. -Pero no te preocupes gracias a el pude superar mi timidez, madure mucho y mejore un poco, todo pasa por algo, ya perdone a Ron y soy feliz como soy.

-Me da mucho gusto, yo también conocí a un chico se llama Michael es uno de nuestros entrenadores, es un bombón.

-Hablando de chicos Ginny tengo que preguntarte… ¿ya no sientes nada por Harry?

-¿A que se debe la pregunta?

-Tengo que ser sincera contigo Ginny, Harry era mi amor platónico en el colegio antes de que me enamorara de Ron y ahora que nos volvimos a ver parece que algo surgió, pero necesito saber si tienes problemas con eso, no quiero lastimarte ni perder tu amistad.

-No hay problema, desde hace mucho me di cuenta que lo de nosotros no funciono, lo quiero mucho, pero como amigo, el amor que sentí por el ya no maduro, así que si se da algo entre ustedes me harán muy felices.

-Gracias. -Le dije mientras le abrazaba me sentí tan aliviada al escuchar sus palabras.

-Pero si quieres algo con Harry tendrás que dejar tus venganzas.

-Si lo sé, y no me importaría, sé que puedo poner distancia con esos dos sin problemas.

-Siendo así me encantaría que tu y Harry terminen juntos, los quiero muchos a los dos.

Ya no pudimos continuar con la plática porque Harry y Ron se acercaban a nosotras.

-De que tanto platican. -Pregunto interesado Ron

-Cosas de chicas Ron, no seas metiche.

-Harry comenzó a reír cuando Ron se puso colorado.

-Ya es tarde. -Les dije -Creo que es mejor que me vaya antes de que sea mas tarde.

-Porque no te quedas aquí. -Me pregunto Ginny.

-No puedo Ginny, se me olvido dejarle de comer a Crookshanks, ya está muy viejito y no puede quedarse sin comer.

-Que lastima -decepcionada suspiro Ginny.

Harry se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa, me despedí de todos con la promesa de regresar pronto. Hicimos aparición conjunta y aparecimos en el bosque a unos metros de mi casa. Tímidamente Harry tomo mi mano y caminamos así hasta el pórtico.

-¿Que has pensado de lo que te dije Hermione?

-Mmmmmm ¿Sobre qué? -Le pregunte un tanto cohibida

Nerviosos los dos no atinamos a decir nada, pero estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que el silencio lo rompió un húmedo y cálido beso. En sus labios descubrí muchos sentimientos que había mantenido encerrados por muchos años, cuando perdí las esperanzas de alguna vez besar estos labios que hábilmente se acoplaban a los míos de manera perfecta.


	9. Apuesta Descubierta

.

. .

. . .

-9-

Apuesta descubierta

. .

Cuando entre a mi casa me sentía entre nubes, era como si flotara, me deje caer pesadamente sobre el sofá de la sala y me quede ahí largo rato, tocando mis labios hinchados por los besos que nos acabábamos de dar Harry y yo ¡Fueron fenomenales!

No puedo negar que sentí un poco de culpa cuando en el calor del beso, recordé los labios dulces de Malfoy, sinceramente no sé porque ocurrió, Harry tiene una manera de besar extraordinaria, pero muy diferente a la de Draco.

En qué demonios estoy pensando ahora, se supone que los de Malfoy es solo una simple y llana venganza, entonces porque ahora no dejo de pensar en el Huron, además ese beso yo lo robe, el solo se dejo llevar, entonces porque no puedo olvidarlo.

. . .

No muy lejos de la casa de Hermione, se encontraba Draco aun adolorido por la caída, la mayoría de las heridas estaban curadas, los raspones y moretones casi habían desaparecido por completo gracias a los ungüentos y pociones mágicas que se aplico el rubio.

Estaba sumamente molesto por su estupidez, como pudo estar tan distraído que no noto que la rama estaba cediendo, pero parecía aun más enojado por no haber podido admirar a la castaña completamente desnuda.

No podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de la impura, a pesar de desear olvidarse un momento del asunto apenas cerraba los ojos y la veía, primero saliendo del lago, caminando sensualmente frente a él con el agua escurriendo de su cabello, su piel perlada por diminutas gotas de agua que la hacían brillar por la luz del sol, su piel bronceada firme y lozana, tan apetecible que sentía de nuevo sus ansias de hombre sacudirse en su interior, como hubara querido en ese momento hacerla suya, apoderarse de su cintura, aferrarse a esas caderas armoniosas, acariciar esos pechos firme y ¡Maldita sea! besar y morder esos labios hasta hacerlos sangrar.

Después venían a su mente nuevas imágenes, como vio desde la ventana cuando Granger confiada se desprendía de su ropa, de una manera tan sensual que lo hacía vibrar, sintió su boca secarse de nuevo y maldijo de nuevo en voz alta, como demonios una mujercita como Hermione lo prendía de esa manera, cuando el, había poseído a mujeres de cuerpos mas exuberantes, de kilométricas piernas, diminutas cinturas, caderas imponentes y rostros de ángeles, entonces porque esa simple e impura mujer lo trastornaba tanto.

Vencido por el sueño al fin se quedo dormido y para su pesar soñó con ella.

. . .

Aprovechando que hoy es domingo me levante un poco más tarde, estaba cansada no dormí muy bien pensando en Harry y sus besos.

Me prepare un rico café y me senté en la barra de la cocina a tomarlo con tranquilidad, esperaba relajarme para enfrentar mañana al par de serpientes, quiero por fin terminar con todo esto de la venganza, si deseo tener una relación formal y estable con Harry.

No pude evitar suspirar, ha sido muy divertido seducir a Malfoy y a Zabini, de tan solo acordarme de sus caras enrojecidas y confundidas cada que me les acercaba o accidentalmente los tocaba más de la cuenta no puedo dejar de reír, mas aun de pensar cómo debe de estar el Huron por haber aterrizado del árbol por estarme espiando.

Disfrute mucho hacerlos sufrir, pero lamentablemente esto tiene que acabar, tampoco es sano que siga con esta venganza, no es correcto, quizás es divertido pero al final no quiero arrepentirme de estarme poniendo al nivel de ese par.

Escuche unos pequeños golpecitos en la ventana, era una pequeña lechuza gris de ojos pardos que revoloteaba de un lado a otro, abrí la ventana para dejarla pasar, traía un pequeño paquetito en sus pata que soltó en mis manos y voló para pararse sobre el respaldo de una silla de la cocina, esperando que lo abriera, supongo que esperaban alguna respuesta de mi parte.

Me senté en la sala y abrí con cuidado el pequeño paquetito, quite el papel de color azul que lo cubría y encontré una nota sobre una pequeña cajita.

Querida Hermione:

Te mando este presente como símbolo de la admiración que siento por ti.

Espero que muy pronto podamos volver a vernos.

Siempre tuyo.

Viktor Krum.

Contuve el aliento al saber quien me envió el regalo, desde que conocía a Viktor habíamos mantenido correspondencia pero cuando me fue a Francia fueron muy pocas las cartas que recibí de su parte y ahora me mandaba un regalo.

Con cautela abrí la tapa de la pequeña cajita, todavía pensando que se podía tratar de una broma y lo que encontré me dejo sin aliento, era un pequeño dije en forma de nutria, con mi nombre grabado al reverso y una cadena también de oro, parece que Viktor no olvida que mi patronus es ese peculiar animalito.

Y ahora que voy hacer, porque precisamente ahora Viktor decide mandarme regalitos, cuando Harry me ha pedido que sea su novia. Supongo que la lechuza espera una respuesta a su invitación y no me queda otro remedio que contestarle.

Fue por un pergamino, pluma y tinta y me senté en la mesa de la cocina para escribir la contestación, al terminar amarres a la lechuza la carta y la acerque a la ventana para que llevara mi encargo.

Tome mi taza de café y di un sorbo mismo que pase a duras penas, ahora estaba frio y nada apetecible, deje mi taza casi llena en el fregadero, mi tranquila y apacible mañana había sido perturbada.

Pase el resto del día pensando en que iba hacer, no quería lastimar a Viktor y aun no estaba segura de que lo que siento por Harry sea lo suficientemente fuerte.

. . .

El lunes llegó y yo estaba de nuevo dirigiéndome al ministerio, aun mas cansada de lo que me fui el viernes, no pude descansar mucho mi mente estaba llena de cientos de preguntas y ninguna respuesta, cuanto odio esto.

Llegue un poco más tarde a la oficina porque me tope con el ministro en el elevador y comenzó a contarme un sinfín de cosas sobre los nuevos cambios que pensaba hacer dentro del ministerio y por más que intentaba liberarme no lo lograba, asi que me pase cerca de dos horas escuchando el discurso de porque el ha sido el mejor ministro desde hace décadas.

Aun mas fastidiada llegue a mi oficina, me disponía a abrir la puerta cuando escuche hablar a Malfoy y Zabini.

-Qué raro que aun no haya llegado. -Dijo el moreno

-Supongo que se entretuvo en alguna diligencia. -contesto secamente el rubio

-Malfoy he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que respecto a la apuesta… pues veras… yo creo… -Titubeo Zabini al intentar explicar que estaba arrepentido y que era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz, porque el empezaba a sentir algo especial por su jefa.

-No me digas que te quieres retractar de la apuesta Zabini, porque no se va a poder, recuerda que quien la conquiste primero y lleve a la cama a Granger, gana, así que no seas cobarde.

Escuche cada palabra del Hurón y sentí mi sangre correr, pero intente calmarme porque frente a mi surgió el pretexto para terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

-¿Así que se trataba de una apuesta? -Grite furiosa aventando la puerta al entrar.

-Yo no… -Atino a decir el estúpido de Zabini.

-No traten de engañarme par de Serpientes ponzoñosas. -Les grite mientras les aventaba todo lo que tenía en la mano, procure aguantarme y no sacar mi varita, para no convertirme en asesina. Los dos me miraban asustados con los ojos bien abiertos esquivando cuanto podía, entre porta plumas, libros y carpetas. Malfoy dio un paso hacia mi tratando de calmarme y entonces si saque mi varita.

-Deja que te explique…. -Dijo el sínico rubio descolorido y se acerco cubriendo su cara con las manos.

-¿Que me vas a explicar descerebrado? que estaban viendo quien me llevaba primero a la cama para mostrarme su amabilidad y profesionalismo en el trabajo. -Le solté furiosa, no puedo negar que deje salir todo el enojo que llevaba acumulado, a esas alturas ambos me apuntaban con sus varitas temiendo que les hiciera daño.

-¡Por favor, Hermione cálmate! -Me suplicaba Zabini y bajaba su varita tratando de apaciguarme.

-Lo creo de Malfoy, pero tu Zabini. -Le dije con reproche. -¿Tu cómo pudiste? -le grite y con mi mano desocupada le plante tremenda bofetada que hasta a mi me ardió horrible la mano. Se tambaleo por el golpe y se estrello contra uno de los archiveros. Malfoy se acercaba cauteloso a mi con varita en mano, pero fui más rápido y lance un expeliermus que lo estrello contra una pared con fuerza.

Yo estaba completamente exaltada fuera de mi, todo lo que había acumulado salió de repente cuando escuche a Malfoy recordando su apuesta.

-Qué demonios se creen ustedes dos para apostarme. -Les dije con odio mientras mi rostro ardiendo por el coraje, a esas alturas ambos estaban amarrados espalda con espalda a unas sillas, mirándome con terror, supongo que no tenían una visión nada agradable de mí en ese momento. -Pensé que eran lo suficientemente maduros, para poder olvidar las diferencias pasadas, hice las paces con ustedes dos, me porte de manera cordial y profesional, para que las cosas funcionaran y ustedes salen con esto, ¿Que demonios les pasa?

Respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme, porque si no descuartizaría a esos dos que lucían desmejorados, Zabini con la mejilla hinchada y enrojecida y Malfoy de tan pálido parecía fantasma.

-En verdad lo siento. -Se disculpo Zabini con la cabeza agachada y algo en su voz me hizo saber que era sincero, pero aun así ya no me iba a fiar de ellos.

-Yo lo siente aun mas Zabini, porque me doy cuenta que siguen siendo los mismos estúpidos arrogantes, vanidosos y narcisistas que eran en el colegio, los mismos que se sentían superiores a mi por ser de sangre limpia, no soy un objeto o una cosas que se pueda apostar, soy orgullosamente una sangre sucia y estoy donde estoy, porque me lo he ganado. No les voy a permitir que me traten de esta manera, además soy mucha mujer para cualquiera de ustedes dos, les faltan pantalones para estar a mi altura. -Le conteste y esta vez sin el mismo odio del principio, de alguna manera me sentía decepcionada y defraudada, ya sabía de la apuesta, pero aun así no dejaba de doler que me siguieran tratando de esa forma, escuchar a Malfoy de nuevo solo fue el detonante que me hizo estallar.

Los desamarre con un movimiento de varita y camine a su lado hacia mi oficina no sin antes girarme para tenerlos frente a frente a los dos.

-Si quieren seguir aquí, limítense a hacer bien su trabajo, si quieren irse yo misma firmare su traslado, pero no quiero que se acerquen a mi, a menos que sea estrictamente de trabajo y den gracias a Merlín que soy una profesional, que si no en este momento los corría por degenerados y acosadores. -Fue lo último que dije y azote la puerta al entrar en mi oficina.

Me deje caer pesadamente en mi silla, cansada de luchar con todo eso, de no ser porque no soy una cobarde si no aceptaría gustosa el puesto que me ofrecían en el área de investigación para alejarme de estos hijos de… Slytherin.

Imaginaba que Malfoy saldría hecho una furia buscando un lugar en cualquier otro departamento para no estar bajo mis órdenes, pero no fue así, cuando llego la hora de la comida salí de mi lugar y pude ver como los dos trabajaban afanosamente en sus lugares. Zabini si siquiera levanto la mirada de los papeles, sentí un poco de pena, al menos el lucia arrepentido. Sentí la mirada de Malfoy cuando salí por la puerta pero no quise comprobarlo, seguía aun muy enojada como para encontrarme con sus ojos grises observándome.

. . .

Apenas Hermione salió de la oficina, Draco estrello su porta plumas contra la pared con furia.

-¿Quien demonios se cree esa? -dijo con desprecio el rubio

-Ya mejor cállate Malfoy porque de no ser por tu brillante idea de la apuesta a estas alturas no estaríamos en problemas. -Dijo con fastidio el moreno lanzando una mirada fría a su compañero. -No sé qué vamos a hacer ahora.

-Pues al menos yo no le voy a dar el lujo de irme.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme, pero esto podría convertirse en un infierno si le place, nos tiene en sus manos, de milagro no nos corrió. -dijo el moreno guardando sus cosas para salir también a comer.

-Pues yo seguiré aquí hasta lograr lo que me propongo, la estúpida de Granger terminara en mi cama, suplicando que la haga mía.

-Yo dudo mucho que lo logres, además si es necesario voy a luchar contra ti o contra quien sea por ella, Granger me interesa en serio y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me perdone. -Dijo Zabini molesto y salió dejando a Malfoy solo trinando de coraje.

-Así que te enamoraste de la mujercita sangre sucia. -Dijo en voz alta Draco. -Aun así ella solo puede ser mía y de nadie más.

Al parecer Malfoy no notaba que el también estaba si no enamorado, completamente trastornado por Hermione y no dejaría que nadie se la quitara.


End file.
